An Act of Simple Devotion
by ReachingforHeaven
Summary: Traduction. "C'est une histoire bien connue : tu tombes amoureux d'un garçon, et tu penses qu'il t'aime en retour. Bien sûr, tu rencontres quelques problèmes - entre autres, ta petite amie - mais tu as un plan. Un plan très habile, même."
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **blamebrampton

**Titre : **_An Act of Simple Devotion_

**Traduction **: ReachingforHeaven

**Disclaimer : **Tous les personnages de Harry Potter utilisés dans ce texte appartiennent à J.K. Rowling et à Bloomsbury/Scholastic.

**Résumé : **C'est une histoire bien connue. Tu tombes amoureux d'un garçon, et tu penses qu'il t'aime en retour. Bien sûr, tu rencontres quelques problèmes - des attaques contre d'anciens Mangemorts, les journalistes complètement tarés qui travaillent pour les tabloïds et ta petite amie - mais tu as mis au point un plan astucieux.

**Prend en compte Les Reliques de la Mort ? **Oui, jusqu'à l'épilogue, qui n'existe pas.

**Note : **Bonsoir tout le monde ! Il est 5h du matin, et IL NE RESTE QUE DEUX JOURS AVANT NOEL. Ce qui est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle je suis encore debout à une heure si tardive - j'attendais que mon beta merveilleux, **F**., me renvoie le one-shot dont je viens d'achever la traduction, tout ça pour pouvoir vous l'offrir comme cadeau de Noël. Oui, l'esprit des fêtes est en moi ! NOEL, C'EST LE BIEN. (Noël c'est tellement le bien que dès que je me lèverai cette aprem, je répondrai à la dizaine de reviews sur mes autres trads auxquelles je n'ai pas encore répondu !)

Donc. Aujourd'hui, voici un one-shot de **blamebrampton**, que cette dernière a écrit dans le cadre des échanges de fics/arts **hd_holidays **sur Livejournal pour el_princess. J'ai pris la décision de publier la trad en deux chapitres, et vous aurez la suite demain ou le 24 au plus tard… Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

><p><strong><em>An Act of Simple Devotion<em>**

_Tu le vois là, dans les bras de sa mère, son père se tenant près d'eux. Elle cherche quelqu'un des yeux, peut-être est-ce toi qu'elle cherche. Plus tard tu la remercieras, mais pas maintenant. Un petit sourire se dessine sur tes lèvres, spontané. Une famille réunie. Tu es vraiment heureux pour lui, au fond. Si l'heure de l'amnistie et du pardon n'est pas arrivée, quand donc viendra-t-elle ?_

Draco ne parvient pas à se défaire de son étonnement. Pendant une demi-heure il était resté assis là, avec son père et sa mère. Ils sont toujours vivants. Voldemort est mort. Potter a vraiment gagné. Il ne cesse de répéter ces phrases pourtant simples dans sa tête. Il est sûr que son cerveau finira par en assimiler le sens, mais pour le moment elles lui servent plus de mantra, de protection.

Et cette technique a l'air de marcher. Sur les visages des rares personnes qui se retournent vers sa famille, il ne voit que des expressions fatiguées d'acceptation ou de soulagement. Ils sont assis avec ceux qui ont défendu l'école, dans une ambiance étrange qui ressemble à la paix. Lucius et Narcissa ont tous deux brillé par leur absence pendant la bataille. Narcissa a même été vue en train de donner un coup de poing à Yaxley en plein dans la mâchoire lorsque ce dernier a voulu s'en prendre à Draco. Le hochement de tête appréciateur qu'elle a adressé à Molly Weasley après que cette dernière a tué Tante Bellatrix n'est pas passé inaperçu, lui non plus.

C'est la fin de quelque chose. Pas de son enfance, elle est finie depuis bien longtemps, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le remarquer ; quand son père a été envoyé à Azkaban, quand il a mis trop longtemps à réfléchir et n'a pas accepté l'offre de Dumbledore, quand Voldemort - comme il est facile d'utiliser son nom, maintenant - s'est installé au Manoir. Peut-être s'agit-il de la fin de sa liberté. Peut-être que c'est même ce qu'il mérite.

"On est vivant. Potter a gagné", murmure-t-il.

Sa mère se redresse brusquement. "Andi..." Sa voix résonne de façon étonnante, au milieu des sanglots étouffés et des exclamations de joie qui emplissent le hall.

Une femme que Draco n'a vue qu'une seule fois dans sa vie se tourne vers sa mère. Elle porte dans ses bras un petit enfant aux cheveux noirs. "Cissy..." Et même si sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, ce mot leur parvient depuis l'autre côté du hall.

Et sa mère se rue en avant, il ne l'a jamais vue se précipiter de cette façon auparavant, et prend l'autre femme dans ses bras, la serre contre elle. Et tout le monde peut entendre ses mots : "Je suis tellement désolée. Oh ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ? Je suis tellement désolée. Pardonne-moi. Je suis tellement désolée..."

Et sa soeur aînée s'accroche à elle, et sanglote, et sa mère les conduit elle et le bébé vers un banc, et continue de les serrer tous les deux dans ses bras.

On est vivants. Il est mort. Potter a gagné.

La main de Lucius serre l'épaule de Draco un peu plus fort. "Où sont Crabbe et Goyle ?" demande-t-il. "Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils t'aient laissé seul dans un moment pareil."

"Vince est mort", et Draco est surpris de voir à quel point il lui est facile de prononcer ces mots-là aussi. "Greg est quelque part dans le château. Je devrais probablement essayer de le trouver, de m'assurer qu'il va bien."

Son père le regarde avec une inquiétude qu'il lui est impossible d'exprimer. "Oui, je dirai à ton mère où tu es."

Draco hoche la tête et s'éloigne. Il n'essaie pas d'éviter son père. Non, vraiment pas. Il essaie d'éviter la conversation incroyablement difficile qu'il devra bientôt avoir avec son père. Ce qui est relativement différent.

Granger et Weasley passent près de lui alors qu'il quitte le Hall d'Entrée. Il leur accorde un signe de la tête poli. Surpris, tous deux font de même. Il se dit qu'il devra les remercier pour avoir sauvé Goyle - dès que sa bouche cessera de lui faire mal.

Il passe dans les couloirs, monte les escaliers. La plupart des corps ont été enlevés et il ne reste plus que des flaques de sang. "Le maître de ton père a transformé cette école en véritable charnier", murmure-t-il. "Mais il est mort. Potter a gagné."

Une Serdaigle de sixième année erre au troisième étage, l'air hébétée. Draco la prend gentiment par le bras et la ramène vers le Hall. A la moitié du chemin, il rencontre un des Guérisseurs de Ste Mangouste qui sont justement en train d'arriver au château, maintenant. Il lui remet la fille de Serdaigle, haussant les épaules et expliquant rapidement qu'il est préfet, que c'est son devoir.

Il reprend son chemin et cette fois il parvient au septième étage, là où il a vu Goyle pour la dernière fois. Il entend un bruit, près d'une partie effondrée du mur. Draco se précipite dans cette direction. Même lorsqu'il distingue des sanglots, il continue d'espérer. Alors qu'il écarte les gravats, il comprend son erreur. La personne en train de pleurer est bien trop petite, ses cheveux bien trops noirs. Et Draco ne prend pas le temps de réfléchir avant de s'asseoir près du garçon et de le prendre dans ses bras. "Tout va bien", dit-il en lui tapotant malaisément l'épaule. "On est toujours vivants. Voldemort est mort. Tu as vraiment gagné."

Potter s'appuie contre lui. Draco se demande dans quelle mesure ses larmes sont causées par l'épuisement. Il se demande s'il aurait l'air ridicule si lui aussi, il se mettait à pleurer.

Il se contente de serrer Potter dans ses bras ; il caresse ses cheveux noirs, lui tapote le dos.

Après environ une dizaine de minutes, Potter prend une longue inspiration, à peine hésitante. Il se passe une main sale sur le visage. Draco lui tend son mouchoir, qui a survécu à la nuit qu'ils viennent tous de passer - un véritable miracle. Potter a un petit rire, et s'essuie le visage.

"Garde-le", dit Draco.

"Merci." Potter se lève, et tend la main pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. "Et merci pour..."

Draco hausse les épaules. "Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Et puis. Je suis préfet."

Potter sourit. "Oui, c'est vrai. Nous sommes des élèves. C'est une école. La guerre est finie."

"Faire des phrases courtes, ça aide", lui conseille Draco.

Potter hoche la tête. "J'ai besoin de dormir. Tu peux remercier ta mère pour moi ?"

"Bien sûr. Pourquoi ?"

Mais il est déjà en train de s'éloigner.

* * *

><p><em>Tu es pratiquement endormi quand tu reçois le message. Dawlish a décidé d'agir alors que Shacklebolt est occupé dans le Nord, à annoncer la reconstruction de Poudlard. Cela fait trois jours et tu n'as quasiment rien fait à part dormir, pourtant en trente secondes tu as enfilé tes habits et ta baguette est dans ta main. Spontanément, tu en attrapes une autre alors que tu te précipites vers la porte. Molly et Ginny t'appellent toutes les deux lorsque tu dévales les escaliers, mais tu n'as pas le temps. Dès l'instant où tu es dehors, tu transplanes. <em>

« Mais vous n'avez pas la signature du Ministre. Il est en Ecosse, il n'a pas pris de congé, il ne s'agit donc pas d'un document légal. »

Draco sait que ce que dit son père est vrai, il sait aussi que cela ne va pas faire la moindre différence. Ils sont tous les trois debouts devant la porte ouverte du hall d'entrée, et sa mère tend la main derrière le dos de son père pour prendre la sienne. Il a déjà vu le chef de ce groupe d'Aurors auparavant, il n'a aucun doute concernant son empressement à faire son travail. Les cinq Aurors derrière lui ont levé leurs baguettes et des huissiers sont là aussi. Leurs revendications sont simples : les Malfoy doivent être arrêtés, leurs biens et leur domaine saisis.

Son père a raison à propos de l'illégalité de leurs mandats, mais ils n'en tiendront pas compte. On les a laissés en paix ces quelques derniers jours, mais ils savaient que ce statu quo était fragile, qu'il allait voler en éclats dès la première une de la _Gazette_ proclamant leur arrestation. Et ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'ils ont fait qui va déterminer leur statut dans la société d'après-guerre, mais ce que le public pensera qu'ils ont fait. Les Aurors vont s'assurer qu'on associe au nom de Malfoy les étiquettes d'ennemi, d'assassin et de collaborateur. Draco ignore ce que son père a fait à cet homme, mais il espère qu'il s'agissait au moins de quelque chose de suffisant pour justifier le rouge carmin qui vient de monter aux joues de Dawlish. Parce qu'il détesterait avoir à penser que - après tout ce qu'ils venaient de traverser - le Ministère a encore pour représentants des individus qui ne se basent que sur leurs préjugés pour prendre des décisions aussi graves.

Il n'a même pas encore eu le temps de sourire à l'idée de ce paradoxe sinistre qu'un craquement sonore indique qu'un évènement impossible vient de se produire. Quelqu'un vient de transplaner devant la porte du Manoir - alors que les défenses magiques empêchent quiconque exceptés les membres de leur famille de le faire, même les Aurors ont dû venir à pied depuis le portail - et ce quelqu'un, plus débraillé que jamais, se dresse maintenant entre sa famille et les hommes du Ministère.

« Cette mission n'a pas été autorisée », dit Potter.

« On m'a donné l'autorité suffisante pour agir en absence du Ministre ! » bredouille Dawlish.

Potter reste calme (et Draco en est abasourdi). « Non, vous avez suffisamment d'autorité pour agir en son nom dans le cadre d'une situation d'urgence. Il ne s'agit pas d'une urgence. Il s'agit de vous, cherchant à vous venger. »

Le rouge s'est répandu jusque dans le blanc des yeux de Dawlish, maintenant. « Il - », et il montre du doigt le père de Draco, « c'est un Mangemort ! »

« Oui, c'est vrai », lui accorde Potter. « Et il va devoir en répondre. Mais sa femme et son fils ne sont pas des Mangemorts. Ce sont autant des victimes que vous. Ils ont eu aussi peu le choix que vous. »

Dawlish donne l'impression de vouloir gifler Potter. Draco espère à moitié que c'est ce qu'il va faire - il doute qu'il puisse faire beaucoup de mal à Potter, et les unes des journaux seraient suffisamment critiques pour que Dawlish ne soit plus jamais pris au sérieux dans le futur.

Draco jette un coup d'œil à son père, et il est surpris de voir que ce dernier fixe Potter d'un air de confusion totale. Sa mère, cependant, a un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Dawlish a une profonde inspiration et se rabat sur l'autorité que lui confère sa position. « Il s'agit du travail des Aurors, Harry Potter, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

Les épaules de Potter se détendent, de derrière on pourrait même croire qu'il va éclater de rire. « J'ai reçu un message du Ministère. Vous avez vraiment un sens du timing ridicule, personne n'aurait pu penser à me faire passer un message d'avertissement l'année dernière quand Voldemort était sur le point de prendre le pouvoir ? »

Dawlish est confus. « Quelqu'un au Ministère vous a envoyé ici pour protéger les Malfoy ? »

Potter fait non de la tête. « Je pense plutôt qu'on m'a envoyé ici pour vous protéger vous. Vous avez pas mal d'amis là-bas, ils sont contents que vous soyez de retour, ils veulent que vous restiez au Ministère, et en conservant votre crédibilité intacte. »

Pendant un long moment, tous se taisent. Dawlish fronce les sourcils. Après un moment, il hoche la tête. « Nous reviendrons pour Lucius, avec un mandat en bonne et dûe forme. »

Draco est stupéfait quand son père répond : « C'est une solution raisonnable. Je mérite d'être jugé. »

Dawlish lui adresse un signe de tête, la plus légère trace possible de respect lisible sur son visage. « Votre femme et votre fils… »

« M'ont tous les deux sauvé la vie au cours de la Guerre », l'interromt Potter avant que le père de Draco ne puisse parler. « Toute l'histoire sera dans _Le Chicaneur _la semaine prochaine. Cela donnerait une mauvaise impression du Ministère si ils étaient accusés maintenant de quoi que ce soit. »

Draco avait tort, ce qu'il a ressenti plus tôt ne pouvait pas être de la stupéfaction, parce que dans ce cas il n'existerait aucun mot pour décrire le sentiment qui l'envahit maintenant.

Dawlish hoche à nouveau la tête, convaincu par l'exposé de Potter. « Ca me va, et je pense que Kingsley sera lui aussi satisfait. »

Et Potter donne une accolade à l'Auror au visage morose, et Draco doit, une fois encore, réévaluer ses critères de suprise, de choc et de stupéfaction.

« Merci. J'apprécie ce que vous faites », dit-il.

Dawlish lui donne une tape dans le dos, surpris. « De rien, Harry », répond-il d'une voix clairement étonnée (mais, songe Draco, tout à fait conscient que le garçon qui fait la une de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ vient juste de le prendre dans ses bras, devant cinq de ses subalternes qui n'allaient pas manquer d'en discuter au pub un peu plus tard). Puis il se retourne, rassemble ses troupes, et s'engage dans l'allée qui mène au portail.

Potter se retourne à son tour. Draco ne se gêne pas pour le dévisager.

Sa mère tend la main, et prend celle de Potter dans la sienne. « Merci, Harry », dit-elle. « C'était très généreux de votre part. »

Il incline la tête, lui serre la main, avant de se tourner vers le père de Draco. « Je ne peux pas vous sauver, Mr Malfoy. »

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous le fassiez, mon garçon. Je ne le mérite pas, d'ailleurs. J'ai fait mes propres choix et mon camp a perdu, et c'est à vous que je le dois. Maintenant je dois également vous remercier d'avoir épargné à ma famille de payer pour mes erreurs. C'est une situation pour le moins irritante, et à plusieurs niveaux. »

Potter commence à rire. « J'en suis plutôt satisfait, vous savez », fait-il franchement. « Vous avez tellement merdé, avec moi, avec tout le monde, même avec votre propre famille. Ca me rend heureux de savoir qu'au final, j'ai réussi à vous faire chier. »

Le père de Draco lui adresse un salut un peu raide. « Je suis satisfait d'avoir réussi à vous faire sourire. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. » Il fait volte-face et s'éloigne, réussissant à faire virevolter élégamment sa robe de chambre et ses cheveux derrière lui.

Draco pourrait qualifier de traître le petit sourire qui vient d'apparaître sur le visage de sa mère, sauf que celui qu'il arbore est exactement le même. Potter les regarde tous les deux, mais lui a conservé son sérieux.

« Il va aller à Azkaban », dit-il. « Kingsley a déjà reconstitué le Magenmagot, et les membres ne se laisseront plus si facilement corrompre. Ils prendront en compte le fait qu'il n'a pas participé à la bataille finale, et qu'il avait l'air de douter d'à qui allait sa loyauté à la fin, mais il a fait trop de mal pour qu'ils le laissent s'en sortir comme ça. »

La mère de Draco hoche la tête. « Je sais. Il le sait aussi. Nous nous prendrons les choses comme elles viendront. Mais ceci… », elle hausse les épaules pour signaler qu'elle parle de ce que Potter vient de faire, « ce que vous avez fait signifie beaucoup pour lui. Et pour moi. Excusez-moi, le temps qu'il nous reste est limité. » Et sur ces mots, elle fait également volte-face et les quitte.

Potter se tourne vers Draco, et il a à nouveau un léger sourire aux lèvres. « Comment tu vas, Malfoy ? »

« Mieux. Toi ? »

« Ca s'arrange. J'ai toujours l'impression que ça fait un an que j'ai pas dormi, ce qui n'est pas si loin de la vérité. »

« Tu as maigri. »

« Toi aussi. »

« Mange plus. »

« Pareil pour toi. Et c'est ce que je vais faire. Toujours tes phrases courtes ? »

« Oui. Toi, ça c'est arrangé. »

Potter a un vrai sourire. « J'ai l'impression terrible que dans les mois qui viennent, je vais vraiment avoir besoin de toute mon éloquence. »

Draco réalise qu'il sourit, lui aussi. « On est foutus. »

« Tu n'as pas tort. » Et Potter tend la main pour prendre la sienne. Il fouille dans sa poche pendant un instant et lui dépose un petit paquet dans la paume.

« Ma baguette ? » Draco ne s'y attend pas.

« Je pense que je peux te la rendre sans craindre grand-chose de ta part, tu n'as plus l'air de vouloir me tuer maintenant. »

« Non. » Draco sourit à nouveau. « Et avant, j'ai toujours voulu au pire te mutiler. »

Potter n'a pas retiré sa main. Il resserre même ses doigts autour de la baguette et de la main de Draco, et baisse les yeux vers leurs mains jointes. « Est-ce que ça t'a surpris, de voir que tu avais survécu ? » demande-t-il sans relever la tête.

« Par Merlin, oui », répond Draco avec franchise. « Je passé plus d'un an à croire chaque jour que j'allais mourir. » Il s'interrompt, parce qu'il se souvient de la description que sa mère lui a faite de la bataille finale. « Et toi ? »

« J'ai passé les trois derniers jours à m'émerveiller de tout et n'importe quoi. Tout a l'air nouveau pour moi. C'est rafraîchissant. »

Draco ne peut s'empêcher de rire. « Fantastique. La plupart des gens seraient un peu perturbés que quelqu'un tente de les tuer - et y réussisse pour la deuxième fois - mais pour toi, ce n'est rien de plus qu'un rafraîchissant changement de perspective. »

« Quelque chose comme ça », reconnaît Harry. Il regarde Draco droit dans les yeux, maintenant. « Prends soin de toi, d'accord ? »

Draco lui serre la main. « Toi aussi. »

Potter le relâche. « A bientôt, Malfoy. » Et sur ces mots, il transplane.

« Salut. » Draco s'assied sur la balustrade de pierre. Il songe que les évènements qui viennent de se dérouler ont été décidément bien étranges.

* * *

><p><em>Tu es stupéfait de voir comme la vie est facile pour toi. Il suffit que tu dises quelque chose, et on t'obéit. Si seulement les gens avaient été prêts à t'écouter comme ça il y a trois ans, peut-être que… Non, tu ne penses pas aux peut-êtres, parce que cela ne t'apporte que colère et désespoir. <em>

_Tu préfères te concentrer sur le présent. Maintenant Kingsley a réorganisé le Ministère et tout fonctionne à nouveau. Maintenant Ombrage doit faire face à un procès, comme beaucoup de ceux qui l'ont suivie, et les employés coupables de délits moins importants ont été renvoyés. Maintenant le Ministère compte en son sein beaucoup de tes amis. Maintenant tu as Ginny. Maintenant tu as un travail, et tellement d'amis que tu ne sais plus quoi en faire. _

Bien _sûr_ qu'il y a une réunion des Gryffondors au Chaudron Baveur aujourd'hui, soupire Draco en lui-même. Parce qu'après ne pas être sorti de chez lui depuis un mois, il s'agit _exactement_ des gens qu'il a envie de voir en premier. Il passe à côté de leur bruyante tablée et commande à Tom une Bièraubeurre et un Patacitrouille. Il allait se hâter de les consommer et reprendre son chemin avant que quoi que ce soit ne puisse…

« Malfoy ! » Une large main parsemée de taches de rousseur lui agrippe l'épaule.

« Salut, Weasley », dit-il, sur un ton aussi poli que possible.

« Tu nous as vraiment envoyé un mot de remerciement. J'étais stupéfait. Hermione m'a dit que je devrais être moins surpris, mais j'aurais pu juré que tu étais un véritable connard, et voilà qu'on découvre que tu es un véritable connard fantastiquement bien élevé ! »

Les épaules de Draco s'affaissent. « On m'a appris à l'être depuis mon plus jeune âge. Ma mère sera ravie d'apprendre ce que tu viens de me dire. »

« Hey… » Et maintenant Ron Weasley le force à se retourner, pour lui montrer qu'il est en train de sourire. « Malfoy, c'est une blague. C'était vraiment sympa de ta part de faire ça. Un peu dingue, mais sympa. Comment va Goyle, au fait ? »

Draco lui répond simplement, « Il est à l'étranger. Sa mère l'a fait sortir du pays avant que qui que ce soit ait pu réagir. Ils m'ont envoyé un elfe de maison avec un mot pour m'expliquer. »

Weasley fronce les sourcils. « Je sais pas vraiment si je peux dire que ça me plait, ou pas. D'un côté, c'était un mini-Mangemort qui a essayé de tuer Harry ; d'un autre côté, c'était un foutu crétin, et je ne l'ai jamais vu prendre une seule initiative depuis que je le connais. Ca me semble un peu exagéré de dire que des gens comme lui sont coupables. »

Draco éclate sincèrement de rire, pour la première fois depuis des semaines. « On devrait marquer ce que tu viens de dire, je crois que c'est la première fois que je suis d'accord avec toi sur quelque chose. »

Après un instant de silence, Weasley se met à rire à son tour.

« Ecoute », dit-il après une minute, « on m'a dit de te ramener à notre table. Hermione veut te remercier de ne pas nous avoir dénoncés au Manoir, et Neville a dit que ça ne le dérangeait pas - enfin, qu'il survivrait. »

Draco est si stupéfait qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de jeter immédiatement un coup d'œil au groupe de ses anciens camarades. Potter est là et lui fait signe de venir les rejoindre, Granger aussi. Luna, qui a l'air d'aller vraiment, vraiment mieux depuis qu'elle a quitté la cave du Manoir (il se rappelle qu'il a toujours chez lui une de ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis), le salue en levant simplement la main. « D'accord, très bien » dit-il avant que la partie la plus raisonnable de son cerveau ne cherche à s'en mêler et à le persuader de ne pas y aller.

Weasley lève les deux bras en signe de victoire. « Je suis le DIEU de la persuasion ! » annonce-t-il à la cantonnade.

Draco maudit son propre visage, qui choisit cet instant pour le trahir en laissant apparaître un sourire.

« Oui, c'est ça, Ron ! » déclare Potter alors qu'ils s'approchent. « Allez Malfoy, viens t'asseoir. On est en train de boire de l'alcool et de parler du futur ! »

Harry se glisse à nouveau sur le banc, et Draco est surpris de découvrir Ginny Weasley à côté de lui, Dean Thomas de l'autre côté d'elle. « Le futur ? » dit-il. « Je suis prêt à y porter un toast. »

« Maintenant que tu en as un », ajoute calmement Ginny Weasley.

Londubat lève la main avant même que Draco ait pu répondre. « On ne parle pas de la Guerre. Aujourd'hui, c'est la Journée de la Boisson. D'un autre côté, Malfoy », et maintenant le Gryffondor s'adresse directement à lui, « on a compté, et tu fais match nul. Tu as laissé entrer les Mangemorts dans l'école, mais tu as protégé Harry, Ron et Hermione. Tu étais détestable à l'école, mais tu as été sympa avec Luna quand elle était retenue prisonnière au Manoir. Ton père est un taré, mais ta mère est sacrément courageuse. Tu es incroyablement énervant, mais ce n'est pas un crime. »

Draco fronce les sourciles. « Je suis en train d'essayer d'ignorer toutes les insultes de ta tirade pour trouver la proposition de trêve que tu y as cachée », finit-il par dire.

Longbottom a un grand sourire. « Je n'ai jamais dit que tu n'étais pas drôle. Je veux dire, j'ai dit pas mal de choses à ton sujet, mais si on les replace dans leur contexte je n'ai pas tort. »

« Bordel de merde, Longbottom », réalise Draco. « Tu as de la _répartie. _Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? »

« J'ai conduit une rébellion, je me suis fait torturé et j'ai tué un serpent géant. Ca a fait des merveilles concernant mon problème de confiance en moi. Bref », il se tourne à nouveau vers Ginny Weasley, « pas de dispute. »

« Très bien. » Elle se penche par-dessus Potter et tend la main. « Je ne pourrai jamais pardonner ton père, mais ta mère a sauvé Harry. Alors, on fait la paix ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Et Draco n'arrive pas à trouver une seule bonne raison. Il lui prend la main et scelle leur marché - il songe au passage qu'il préfère qu'elle n'ait pas insisté pour qu'ils crachent dans leur paume. « On fait la paix », affirme-t-il.

« Excellent. Prends mon verre, je vais partager avec Harry. » Et elle lui passe un shooter de Whisky Pur Feu.

« Bien », dit Potter. « Mesdemoiselles et messieurs, remplissez vos verres. »

Ceux dont le verre est vide s'exécutent, et ils se lèvent tous, Potter et Ginny Weasley avec chacun une main sur le même verre. Le brun déclare : « Je porte un toast au futur, et je vous promets qu'on se débrouillera pour ne plus jamais autant merder et avoir à revivre tout ça. »

Draco n'hésite pas une seconde avant de vider son verre.

Environ une heure plus tard, ils ont atteint un stade de profonde étrangeté. C'est au tour de Luna de porter un toat, et Draco s'attend à ce qu'elle recommence à appeler de ses vœux l'éradication des Nargoles domestiques. Mais elle lève son verre, « Au Poufsouffle Qui Va Arriver. »

« Au quoi ? » balbutie Ron. « Et où ? Et comment est-ce que tu peux savoir un truc pareil ? »

Luna lève les yeux au ciel. « Le Poufsouffle qui doit encore nous rejoindre », explique-t-elle. « Il nous en manque un pour finir notre collection, maintenant que nous avons un Serpentard. »

Tous les yeux se tournent vers Draco. « Euh… On boit juste un verre… », marmonne-t-il. « Et nous ne sommes pas à l'école. »

Ron le dévisage. « Le monde a changé, vieux », dit-il en souriant. « Je suppose qu'on pourrait être des sortes de modèles. »

Malgré le fait que ses companions lui apparaissent maintenant un peu brouillés à cause de l'Ogden Old qu'il a ingéré, Draco peut quand même distinguer leur excitation contenue. « Je suis un excellent modèle », annonce-t-il. « Et vous devriez penser à recruter Finch-Fletchley, sa famille possède un yacht très agréable. »

« Le Né-Moldu ? » Hermione hausse les sourcils.

« C'est un yacht _très _agréable », réplique Draco. « On peut y dormir confortablement à vingt. »

« Au Poufsouffle Qui Va Arriver ! » Ron est le premier à répondre au toast de Luna, et ils commencent tous à discuter joyeusement des relatives qualités de tous les Poufsouffles qu'ils connaissent.

Draco peut sentir le coude que Potter lui enfonce dans les côtes, et il se retourne vers lui. « Tu es vraiment d'accord ? » lui demande ce dernier.

Il hoche la tête, et répond à voix basse pour que seul Potter puisse l'entendre. « J'ai déjà assez merdé. Il faut que je réhabilite le nom de ma famille. Il faut que je me reconstruise. »

Potter lui prend la main, sans formalité, il la tient juste dans la sienne. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? On m'a dit que ton père supportait assez bien la situation, mais comment tu vas, toi ? »

Draco est complètement déstabilisé par la main qui enserre la sienne. « Père reste pragmatique. Il dit que c'est une juste punition pour tout ce que Mère et moi avons dû endurer à cause de lui. Il s'attend à vingt ans, il est content que les Détraqueurs ne soient plus là. Tous les trois, nous voyons les choses de la même manière. Il nous reste assez d'argent pour que nous n'ayons pas besoin de nous inquiéter à ce sujet, même avec toutes les réparations et les dédommagements qu'on nous demandera de payer. Je peux retourner à l'école ou rester chez moi et prendre un précepteur pour passer mes ASPICs. Rien de tout ça n'est vraiment difficile à vivre. Sauf l'enterrement de Vince. Ca, c'était vraiment terrible. » Potter reserre sa prise sur sa main en un geste de réconfort. « Nous n'étions que huit. Mère est venue avec moi, elle était assise avec sa mère et ses tantes, et son petit frère était là, il n'a que sept ans. Personne de l'école n'est venu. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était quel stupide gâchis c'était. Dix-sept ans, et sa mort n'a servi à rien. »

« Le Feudeymon nous a vraiment aidé à battre Voldemort », lui confie Potter.

Draco fronce les sourcils. « Alors ce diadème… avait un lien ? »

Potter hoche la tête.

Il a un sourire triste. « Je pense qu'il n'aurait pas saisi l'ironie de la situation. »

Potter l'approuve. Puis il tapote d'un geste familier la main du blond. « Je vois que tu fais des phrases un peu plus longues, maintenant. »

Draco ne parvient pas à retenir un sourire. « Ouais. Je m'améliore petit à petit. »

« Bien », dit Potter, et il remplit à nouveau les verres de tout le monde.

* * *

><p><em>Tu demandes parfois si ce que tu fais n'équivaut pas un peu à une trahison. Même si tu as publiquement approuvé toutes les réformes de Kingsley, tu as continué à agrandir ton groupe d'amis, et maintenant vous vous retrouvez tous les quinze jours. La plupart des anciens membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore sont là, et quelques autres - dont Malfoy. Tu ne le dis jamais à voix haute, et personne ne reconnait jamais que vous faites tous partie d'une organisation. Vous vous rencontrez en public - pour les mêmes raisons et dans le même but qu'un groupe de jeunes adultes, dont certains sont toujours à l'école, c'est-à-dire se retrouver autour de quelques verres. Et pour le moment, tant que les gens dont c'est le rôle prennent toujours de bonnes décisions, c'est tout ce que vous faîtes, même si aucun d'entre vous ne ramène jamais une connaissance qui ne fait pas partie de votre groupe. Mais si les choses venaient à changer, vous êtes prêts. <em>

« Joyeux anniversaire, Ginny ! » Le petit salon de chez Fortescue est plein à craquer, tous les membres de votre groupe-qui-n'a-pas-de-nom-étant-donné-les-ennuis-que-ça-vous-a-créés-la-dernière-fois sont là. Tous entrechoquent leurs verres joyeusement.

Draco est occupé à présenter Theodore Nott à Justin. « En fait, il est exactement comme moi, sauf qu'il est moins irrésistible », explique-t-il. « La même histoire tragique d'un père qui s'est fourvoyé, la même jeunesse solitaire… »

« Tu es un vrai connard des fois, Malfoy », dit Nott, mais non sans affection. « Il a en partie raison, cela dit, je ne risque certainement pas de laisser l'idiotie de la génération de mon père diriger ma vie. »

« C'est exactement ce que disait Draco », répond Justin avec un sourire.

Granger fait son appariton à côté de l'épaule de Justin, l'air stupéfaite. « Très bien, Draco », dit-elle. « J'ai attendu aussi longtemps que j'ai pu. Tu dois me dire comment tu connais si bien la famille de Justin. »

« Draco était mon tuteur en Sortilèges quand on était en troisième année », lui explique joyeusement Justin.

« Non. Vraiment ? » Elle éclate de rire.

Draco a un grand sourire. « J'étais aussi bon que toi en Sortilèges, Granger. »

« Oh je sais bien, mais les parents de Justin sont aussi moldus que les miens. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'a pas eu le droit à ton traitement façon Malfoy ? »

Il hausse les yeux au ciel. « Oh Granger, tu peux être tellement obtuse. Premièrement : sa famille a un arbre généalogique qui remonte à l'époque de la Conquête. Deuxièmement : ils ont aussi de l'argent. Troisièmement : c'est juste que je ne t'_aimais_ pas. »

Elle a un sourire radieux en l'écoutant parler. « Eh bien, si j'avais su que c'était surtout personnel, j'aurais eu une bien meilleure opinion de toi. »

Il lui adresse un petit salut de la tête, et accepte le rire sincère des trois autres.

Theodore passe nonchalamment un bras autour des épaules de Justin et commence à lui faire le récit de la campagne anti-Potter que Draco a mené en quatrième année. Même Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de rire quand elle entend parler de certaines premières versions des badges pour Diggory. « Il y en avait un vraiment génial - au début, il y avait une photo de la tête de Potter, et après elle se transformait en éponge à récurer. En-dessous, il y avait marqué '_Soutenez Diggory, par souci de votre hygiène personnelle_'. »

Potter passe à côté d'eux alors que Theodore est en train de finir son histoire. Il lance un regard faussement indigné en direction de Draco, qui ne peut s'empêcher de lui répondre d'un grand sourire. Potter reste avec eux, se glissant près de lui - cela ne le dérangeait apparemment pas d'être la cible de leurs blagues.

« Je suis un martyr, c'est dans mes gènes », admet-il. « Tout comme mes cheveux incoiffables et mes yeux qui ne marchent qu'à moitié. »

« Quel modeste Sauveur », fait Theodore en empruntant à Rita Skeeter sa formule du moment, et ce juste dans le but de voir Potter grimacer.

« Tes yeux ont une jolie couleur, cela dit », sourit Justin, peut-être enhardi par les quelques verres qu'il avait bus.

« Les tiens sont plus jolis », ajoute Theodore à voix basse. Justin lève les yeux vers lui, surpris, et Theodore utilise son bras toujours passé sur ses épaules pour entraîner l'autre garçon à l'écart.

Hermione et Draco échangent un regard, les sourcils haussés.

« Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, ça ? » Potter a clairement un train de retard.

Draco sourit. « Oh Harry, tu viens de la classe moyenne, pas du Moyen-Age, il faut avancer avec son temps. »

Harry réalise brusquement. « Oh. » Il réfléchit un instant. « Ca doit être un sacré yacht. »

Draco se serait bien inquiété du fait qu'il vient juste de s'étrangler de rire, si Hermione n'avait pas choisi ce même moment pour recracher une gorgée de Bièraubeurre par le nez.

« Que de grâce et de dignité, Granger, c'est ce qui t'a rendue si célèbre ! » rit-il avec elle.

« Nan », rit-elle, « J'arrête de trop travailler cette année, j'ai l'intention de passer mon temps à m'amuser, à peloter Ron et à me bourrer la gueule. »

« Ouais ! » Draco lance le poing en l'air. « Enfin, j'ai une chance d'être premier en Métamorphose ! »

« Dans tes rêves, la fouine. J'ai eu une année d'entraînement intensif en à peu près tout, des sortilèges de Réduction à la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Quels sont tes atouts pour notre compétition scolaire ? »

Draco a un sourire ironique. « Tu serais _stupéfaite_ par mes sorts de Désillusion, et je n'ai pas encore rencontré un meuble ou une décoration d'intérieur que je ne puisse transformer en un endroit génial pour se cacher. »

Le sourire d'Hermione s'efface pendant une seconde, mais Harry passe bientôt le bras autour des épaules de Draco et il prend la parole sur un ton léger : « C'est vrai, Malfoy, mais rappelle-toi, elle a aussi passé la plupart de son temps l'année dernière penchée sur une sélection assez importante de livres volés à la bibliothèque. Je pense que qu'au niveau de la théorie, tu n'as aucune chance. Tu devrais lui proposer un marché, payer pour elle les amendes qu'elle doit à Madame Pince en échange de tutorat. »

Draco lui lance un regard reconnaissant et retourne l'idée dans sa tête. « Granger, je paierai tes amendes _et _je te donnerai accès à la bibliothèque des Malfoy jusqu'à la fin des vacances en échange de ton aide en Métamorphose et en Histoire, et - pour rendrenotre marché plus alléchant - je t'aiderai en Sortilèges si tu en as besoin. »

Dix minutes plus tard, Draco a accepté les conditions de Granger - leurs négociations accélérées par l'arrivée de Ron : il va payer ses amendes, lui donner accès à leur bibliothèque, lui donner des lessons de vol (parce que même Ron a abandonné l'idée de s'en occuper), un nouveau balai et une liste des produits de beauté de Narcissa en échange de son aide en Métamorphose et en Histoire, et quelques leçons de rattrapage en matière de transplanage.

Ginny fait son apparition au côté de Harry, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. « Vous vous amusez bien ? » demande-t-elle.

« Absolument ! Joyeux anniversaire, Gin ! » dit Hermione.

« Excellent ! Malfoy, ça ne te dérange pas que je récupère mon copain ? »

Et c'est seulement maintenant que Draco réalise que Potter a laissé son bras autour de ses épaules et qu'il s'appuie contre lui depuis un bon quart d'heure. A en juger par l'expression du visage de Potter, ce dernier est aussi surpris que lui.

« Désolé, Ginny », dit sincèrement Draco. « On s'est laissés emporter par la joie que nous procurait le fait de ne plus être occupés à essayer de nous entretuer. Disons qu'étonnamment, nous avons assez vite commencé à nous amuser. »

Elle leur accorde à tous les deux un regard contrit. « S'amuser, voilà une idée qui me semble supportable », dit-elle. « Viens Harry, c'est à mon tour de te monopoliser. »

Draco remarque le regard qu'Hermione lui lance alors que Ginny entraîne Potter avec elle. Il se dit qu'elle a juste trop bu pour avoir les idées claires, ce soir. C'est tout.

* * *

><p><em>Tu es là quand le jugement est annoncé à la cour. Sept ans, avec la possibilité de demander une probation au bout de cinq. Lucius est clairement sûrement par la clémence des jurés, et tu peux voir le sourire de Narcissa illuminer son visage. Draco te regarde directement. Il sait que ton témoignage n'était pas le seul des efforts que tu as fait pour eux. Il te sourit. Et tu lui souris aussi. <em>

Draco doit courir pour le rattraper. Potter s'est glissé hors de la salle d'audience avant même que le Magenmagot ait terminé. Il s'arrête lorsque Draco l'appelle, et l'attend près de l'ascenceur.

« Harry, je… tu… » Il laisse échapper un soupir. « Merci. » C'est la seule phrase qu'il peut réussir à prononcer en cet instant précis.

Harry a un grand sourire, et Draco le prend brusquement dans ses bras ; leur étreinte est brève, intense. « Merci », répète-t-il.

Harry cligne des yeux, surpris. La cloche de l'ascenseur retentit et les portes s'ouvrent, et il y rentre. Il sourit à nouveau, mais ce sourire là est différent, d'une certaine manière. Les portes de l'ascenseur se referment, et Draco revient sur ses pas pour rejoindre sa mère.

* * *

><p><em>Tu essaies fermement de te raisonner. Ca ne veut rien dire. N'importe qui serait reconnaissant dans les mêmes circonstances. C'est juste de la politesse, vous êtes juste amis. Les deux dernières réunions l'ont prouvé. Ginny est douce et tendre dans tes bras, et il accorde la même attention chaleureuse à tous ceux qui sont autour de lui. Hermione dit qu'il a mis sur pied un programme de tutorat à Poudlard. Tu aimerais pouvoir y aller pour voir ça, mais ton entraînement d'Auror te prend bien trop de temps durant la semaine. <em>

_Elle aime être amie avec lui et se moque de toi et de Ron pour le manque d'intelligence de votre conversation comparée à la sienne, mais en même temps vous lui manquez tous les deux. Elle vous manque aussi, à toi et à Ron, vous vous manquez les uns aux autres. Mais il est temps pour vous d'entrer dans le monde des adultes maintenant. Et puisque tu fais partie de ce monde, tu es l'un des premiers à entendre la nouvelle. _

Draco est appuyé contre le mur en face de la chambre de son père à Ste Mangouste. Ses mains tremblent encore très légèrement, mais ces tremblements n'ont pas commencé avant qu'il ait fini de rendre visite à son père, et il prend ça en compte comme une victoire. Ils ont laissé sa mère rester à l'intérieur, et les deux Aurors qui montent la garde ont l'air honteux. Ils savent que leurs collègues ont laissé cette attaque arriver, ils ne peuvent qu'espérer que ce soit par maladresse plutôt qu'intentionnel.

Il n'accuse pas ces deux-là. Il peut à peine accuser les vrais responsables. Son père refuse de leur donner des noms, mais il suppose qu'il s'agissait d'anciens alliés cherchant à se venger de ce qu'ils ont considéré comme une trahison. Les deux jambes et quelques côtes cassées - une semaine inconfortable à passer, c'est tout. Et quand il retournera en prison, il sera mis sous surveillance, il pourra passer moins de temps à l'air libre, il aura moins d'interactions avec les autres détenus. Draco se demande si ce n'était pas là le véritable but des agresseurs de son père - l'isoler un peu plus. Ou est-ce juste qu'ils n'ont pas réussi à l'assassiner de la manière la plus classique ?

Il serre déjà les dents, mais Harry arrive et le prend par la main.

« Viens », dit-il, et il l'entraîne dans le couloir.

« Où va-t-on ? » demande Draco en le suivant.

Il y a une petite salle pour les visiteurs, avec deux sofas. Harry l'entraîne vers l'un des deux et le fait s'asseoir, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Draco prend une profonde inspiration, tremblant, et se détend contre lui.

« Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ? » demande Harry.

« Ils disent qu'il s'en remettra », répond Draco.

« Et toi ? »

Draco respire profondément pendant quelques minutes avant de répondre. « Je pense que oui », dit-il, et il se redresse, s'écartant des bras de Harry. Il tourne les yeux vers lui. « Et toi, comment tu vas ? Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis que l'école a repris. Comment tu t'en sors ? »

Harry hausse les épaules. « Parfaitement bien. L'entraînement se passe bien. Shacklebolt fait du bon boulot. Nos amis sont tous enthousiasteset impliqués dans ce qu'ils font. Ca va. »

« On revient aux phrases courtes, hm ? » fait remarquer Draco.

Ils restent assis pendant un moment. Finalement, Harry reprend la parole. « Je veux me concentrer sur la reconstruction, mais j'ai à peine dix-huit ans. Ils m'écoutent tous, parce que je suis le Garçon Qui A Survécu Deux Fois, maintenant. Mais il n'y en a qu'un petit nombre qui ont vraiment l'air de croire dans les choses que je fais. Et voilà pourquoi je me demande - est-ce qu'on va encore tout faire foirer, une fois de plus, ou est-ce que je n'ai juste aucune idée de ce dont je parle ? Et juste quand je commence à me détendre, juste quand je pense 'Enfin, Voldemort n'est plus là pour faire office de point de ralliement maintenant', il se passe quelque chose du même genre que l'agression de ton père, et je me dis que même s'il n'y a plus de Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y a une centaine de petits partisans sans importance des forces du Mal qui se feraient une joie de nous voir revenir à ces mêmes préjugés bigots et méfiants. »

« J'ai entendu dire qu'Ombrage s'était juste fait taper sur les doigts », admet Draco.

Harry a un reniflement méprisant. « Elle a tout 'admis', ramené des papiers pour justifier chacune de ses décisions, elle a fait en sorte que tout le monde voit qu'elle avait suivi des ordres. Bien sûr elle n'a pas mentionné le plaisir qu'elle avait pris à faire tout ça. »

« Je… » Draco baisse la tête. « Je me suis comporté comme un vrai connardà l'époque. Je pensais que soutenir ses actions était juste une autre façon de t'emmerder. Je n'ai pas réalisé ce qu'elle ferait à l'école. D'une certaine manière c'était pire que d'y faire rentrer les Mangemorts, au moins là j'y ai été légitimement forcé. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour avoir fait partie de ses supporters. Je savais qu'elle était tarée. Ca m'a juste paru, je sais pas, être un moyen facile de gagner des points. »

« C'est ça le problème justement, non ? Si elle s'était présentée dès le début en disant 'J'ai l'intention d'exterminer les sorcières et les sorciers Nés-Moldus', personne ne l'aurait suivie. Mais elle a parlé d'ordre et de règlements, et les gens ne se sont pas posé la question de savoir ce qu'allait entraîner l'ordre en question. »

Draco hoche la tête. « Et en plus elle n'a tué personne de sa propre main. »

« Juste livré les gens aux Mangemorts. »

« Et tu peux imaginer à quel point elle a été choqué quand elle a réalisé qu'ils ne traitaient pas leurs prisonniers avec la dignité à laquelle elle s'attendait. » La voix de Draco était clairement sarcastique.

Harry s'appuie contre lui. « Tu avais quinze ans. Ton père ne t'a rien appris sur la véritable manière dont fonctionne le monde, et tu l'aimais. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Mon père n'était pas parfait, lui non plus. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai grandi sans jamais cesser de tout remettre en question, c'est parce que personne ne m'a jamais assez aimé pour m'apprendre à être certain de quoi que ce soit. »

Draco laissa retomber sa tête contre celle de Harry, à peine conscient qu'à un certain moment de la conversation ils s'étaient pris la main. « Je suis désolé, Harry », dit-il.

Les doigts de ce dernier resserrent leur prise autour des siens. « Ca va aller », dit-il. « Nous sommes suffisamment nombreux pour résister la prochaine fois. Pour arrêter les choses dès le début. »

« Mais tu es quand même inquiet. »

Draco peut sentir contre sa joue le sourire de Harry. « Je suis surtout inquiet que ce soit moi qui devienne si sûr que je sais ce qui est mieux pour tout le monde que je me transforme en monstre. Parce qu'ils me laisseraient faire. Ils se mentiraient à eux-mêmes le plus longtemps possible, et lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient, il serait trop tard. »

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire », promet Draco. « Je me mettrais sur ton chemin et je t'arrêterais dès le début, avant que tu ne prennes un chemin que tu pourrais regretter de suivre. »

« Je sais que tu le ferais. » Harry tourne la tête et l'embrasse avec douceur.

« Tu ferais la même chose pour moi », sourit Draco, et il l'embrasse à son tour.

* * *

><p><strong><em>TBC<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes de la traductrice **: Voilà, deux jours plus tard que prévu initialement, mais enfin - c'est Noël, mon beta-pokémon **F**. et moi étions tous les deux occupés à regarder _Rudolf le Petit Renne au Nez Rouge_ et écouter des chants de Noël… Donc. J'espère que le Père Noël a été gentil avec vous toutes et tous (personnellement, j'ai eu des lunettes de Starkid, des chocolats, une peluche et plein d'autres choses totally awesome 3), et sur ce, mon cadeau de Noël au fandom : la deuxième et dernière partie d'_An Act of Simple Devotion_ ! (Et je réponds à vos reviews dès que j'ai posté cette partie !) Bonne lecture et JOYEUX NOËL !

(Au fait, quelques petites précisions avant de lire, pour que vous compreniez bien toutes les références plutôt que d'avoir à vous reporter sans cesse à des notes en bas de page ou à chercher toutes les cinq minutes sur Google (mais ne prenez pas ces précisions comme une insulte à votre culture ! Je veux juste prendre mes précautions et vous éviter des recherches inutiles :D) :

Un **Harrier Jump Jet **est un avion militaire anglais des années 1960 et qui a été utilisé dans la Royal Air Force et la Royal Navy ; la **British Telecom Tower **est une tour de télécommunication à Londres, d'architecture moderne, et qui était jusqu'en 1981 le plus haut gratte-ciel de la ville ; **Slough **est une ville d'Angleterre qui, comme me l'a expliqué **blamebrampton **(l'auteur de la VO), est considérée comme assez ennuyeuse et les gens ont tendance à s'en moquer (un peu comme… je sais pas, Orléans dans les Guignols sur Canal+ ? Ou la Creuse ? Enfin, vous saisissez l'idée :D).

**La famille royale anglaise (la maison de Windsor) **est bien d'origine allemande et s'appelait jusqu'en 1917 **Saxe-Coburg-Gotha**. **Arthur Wellesley, 1er duc de Wellington, **a combattu Napoléon Ier et a notamment conduit les forces anglaises à la victoire lors de la bataille de Waterloo le 18 juin 1815. **Guy Fawkes **a planifié en majeure partie un complot contre le Roi d'Angleterre en 1605 ; il a été arrêté, torturé et condamné à mort (même s'il s'est finalement tué en se brisant le cou avant son exécution) ; aujourd'hui, tous les ans, dans la nuit du 5 novembre on célèbre la **Guy Fawkes Night**, durant laquelle on fait des feux de joies, on tire des feux d'artifice ; les enfants fabriquent une effigie de Guy Fawkes qu'ils baladent de maison en maison en demandant "_a penny for the Guy_" avant de la faire brûler.

**Hannukah **ou **Hanoucca **est une fête juive qui célèbre la réinauguration de l'autel des offrandes dans le seconde temple de Jérusalem et qui a lieu selon les années en novembre ou en décembre. Le **Ramadan **(bien qu'un peu plus connu je pense, mais je préfère préciser pour l'équité des religions ou un truc comme ça :D), c'est le neuvième mois du calendrier musulman ; les croyants pratiquent le jeûne pendant la journée.

Voilà, je pense que c'est tout ! BONNE LECTURE ET JOYEUX NOËL ! :D)

* * *

><p><em>C'est une routine à laquelle il est facile de se faire. Tu te rends à Pré-au-Lard tous les quinze jours pour déjeuner avec Ginny et passer l'après-midi avec elle, puis vous retrouvez votre groupe d'amis pour boire un verre. Tu les raccompagnes jusqu'à l'école, puis tu retournes avec Draco à Pré-au-Lard, qui préfère loger au village plutôt que d'avoir à se préoccuper des tactiques politiques du dortoir de Serpentard. Chaque fois le chemin du retour prend un peu plus de temps, vous vous éloignez de la route, et parfois tu as des bleus sur les bras à cause de la façon dont il s'agrippe à toi alors qu'il découvre le goût de ta peau. Quand, un soir, tu le raccompagnes jusqu'à sa chambre, tu n'es pas surpris. <em>

« C'est une idée affreuse », dit Draco à Harry. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut dire - il veut lui dire oui et encore et maintenant et tout de suite - mais ce qu'il _doit _dire.

« Pourquoi ? » Harry est amusé.

« On a parlé de l'éthique en Etude des Moldus. Embrasser le copain de quelqu'un d'autre est à peine acceptable, donc coucher avec lui est hors de question. »

Harry éclate de rire. « Tu n'es pas un Moldu, et elle non plus. En plus, depuis quand est-ce que tu as pris Etude des Moldus ? »

« C'est obligatoire », soupire Draco. « Même si maintenant je sais ce que c'est qu'un _Harrier Jump Jet _; j'ai complètement changé d'avis sur les Moldus. J'en veux un ! »

« Un Moldu ? »

« Un _Harrier Jump Jet _! T'en as déjà vu un ? Ils décollent et ils atterrissent comme des hélicoptères. Absolument fantastiques. Et ils ont des mitrailleuses automatiques. »

Harry hoche la tête. « Tu n'auras jamais l'autorisation d'en avoir un. »

Draco est content de lui, il a changé de sujet. « Je pense que je pourrais trouver un sort de Désillusion qui pourrait nous rendre invisible, moi et le _Jet_, et comme ça je pourrais voler sans que personne ne puisse me voir, et faire sauter toutes ces monstruosités. »

« Des monstruosités ? »

Draco hoche la tête, enthousiaste. « La BT Tower,la cabane de Hagrid, Slough - je ferais évacuer tout le monde, bien sûr, et je leur trouverais des nouveaux lieux de résidence tout à fait charmants. »

Harry lui mordille la joue. « On dirait le Prince Charles. »

« Ne me compare plus jamais à un membre de la famille royale si tu veux continuer à vivre », marmonne Draco. « Des Allemands, et en plus ils ont tous un menton ridicule. »

« Tu as un joli menton », Harry mordille le long de sa mâchoire.

« Non. » Draco passe la porte et rentre dans son appartement, repoussant Harry d'une main. « Non, là tu dépasses définitivement les termes de l'accord de paix que j'ai conclu avec Ginny. »

« Ca n'a rien à voir avec Ginny », sourit Harry, jouant avec la main de Draco. « Tu es le seul concerné. »

« Et toi aussi, et donc par là-même Ginny », souligne Draco.

« Je ne lui appartiens pas ». Harry continue de sourire, mais une once de protestation se fait entendre dans sa voix.

« Tu appartiens à tout le monde », fait remarquer Draco. « C'est pour ça que tu viens si souvent à Pré-au-Lard. Les choses sont plus calmes, ici. »

Il y a quelque chose dans les yeux de Harry que Draco ne parvient pas vraiment à déchiffrer. « Ce n'est pas ça du tout », dit-il. Il a un sourire malicieux. « J'aime bien ta porte. »

« C'est très gentil. Et là, je suis sur le point de te la refermer au nez. » Il l'embrasse sur la joue. « Bonne nuit, Harry. »

« On se voit le week-end prochain », répond ce dernier, et il se retourne avant de s'éloigner.

Draco le regarde partir, et ce n'est pas avant que le bruit de ses pas se soit évanoui qu'il réalise que le week-end prochain n'est pas un des week-ends où ils sont tous censés se retrouver.

* * *

><p><em>Tu te dis que ça n'a rien à voir avec Ginny. Elle est petite et douce et elle veut que tu sois toujours son héros. Elle est fière du fait que tu sois courageux, et compétent<em>_**.**__ Elle adore que des gens te poitent du doigt et murmurent sur ton passage. _

_Il ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Il est aussi grand que toi, et ses lèvres sont avides, ses mains peuvent te repousser quand tu l'ennuies. Il est aussi fort que toi. Il n'en a rien à faire que tu sois Harry Potter, il te laisse juste le toucher, et il te touche, et c'est quelque chose qui vous appartient juste à tous les deux, sans que le monde entier n'ait son mot à dire sur le sujet. _

Draco n'arrive pas à croire que Theo Nott n'a jamais eu de conversation avec Hermione.

« Tu l'as décrite comme une Moldue et une Miss-je-sais-tout », lui rappelle Theo.

« Oui, oui, oui », Draco fait un geste impatient de la main, « mais on ne s'appelait pas par nos prénoms à cette époque-là. En plus, elle sait vraiment un nombre incroyable de choses, et c'est un génie pour élaborer un emploi du temps pour réviser. C'est la seule personne dont tu as besoin pour réussir tes ASPIC. » Il regarde autour de lui. « Hermione ! Theo veut te parler ! » lance-t-il dans sa direction.

Elle se dégage du bras de Ron et traverse le pub. « Salut Draco, Theo, Justin. A propos de quoi es-tu en train de hurler, mon cher Malfoy préféré ? »

Draco émet un petit son de surprise, qui n'est qu'à moitié feinte. « Hermione, est-ce que tu es vraiment bourrée ? »

« J'en suis très proche », admet-elle.

« J'étais en train de vanter tes mérites et ta vertu à Nott ici présent, et maintenant tu as perdu ta vertu ! »

Theo et Justin accordent au jeu de mots de Draco le grognement qu'il mérite, mais Hermione éclate de rire. Ce qui entraîne l'hilarité de Draco, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarquent que Theo et Justin ont choisi de s'éloigner pour entretenir une conversation un peu plus saine d'esprit.

Hermione finit par jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Draco, et son visage reprend une expression plus sérieuse. Il se retourne pour voir de quoi il retourne, mais il ne s'agit que de Harry qui les regarde, le sourire aux lèvres. Ginny est à sa place habituelle, le bras de son petit ami passé autour des épaules, et son sourire est éclatant.

« Toi et Harry, vous avez passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, ces derniers temps », observe-t-elle.

Draco hausse les épaules. « On s'est rendus compte qu'on avait pas mal de centres d'intérêt en commun. C'est une bonne chose que le professeur Snape n'est pas survécu assez longtemps pour le voir, ça lui aurait brisé le cœur. »

« Est-ce qu'il a vraiment aussi bien récupéré que ce qu'il prétend ? » demande-t-elle, et Draco réalise qu'elle n'est pas du tout aussi ivre que ce qu'elle a affirmé un peu plus tôt.

Il se demande comment lui répondre. ('Harry est aussi joyeux que possible, dans son cas' paraît trop banal. 'Harry aime bien être plaqué contre un chêne, que je l'embrasse jusqu'à ce que ses lunettes soient embuées et jusqu'au point où on préférerait tous les deux désespérément avoir mis autre chose que nos pantalons' semble faire un peu trop d'informations. 'Harry est venu me voir le week-end dernier, j'ai dû nous enfermer hors de mon appartement et donner les clefs à ma logeuse pour m'empêcher de m'allonger sur mon lit et de le laisser me faire ce qu'il veut' n'est définitivement pas ce qu'elle a envie d'entendre.)

« Il y travaille », préfère dire Draco. « Je pense qu'il s'attend toujours à ce que la situation merde à nouveau bientôt, et nous faisons tous partie de son dispositif de prévention pour éviter ce genre de désastre. Il a encouragé Ernie Macmillan à commencer à faire pression sur certains membres du Ministère au sujet des relations légales entre sorciers et Créatures Magiques la semaine dernière. Je pense que ce qui a le plus stupéfait Ernie, c'était d'entendre Harry parler de distribuer des tracts. »

Elle sourit. « C'est bien. Je pense qu'il a besoin d'être actif, qu'il a besoin de sentir qu'il fait partie de quelque chose. De quoi est-ce que vous parlez tous les deux quand vous êtes tous seuls ? »

(Des rires, le désir, la peinture de la porte…) « En fait, on a visité le musée Dervish et Bang la semaine dernière », fait Draco en riant. « Tu y as déjà été ? »

« Ooh ! » Hermione applaudit avec le même enthousiasme qu'une petite fille. « Tu as vu le Kineskaléidoscope ? Où les couleurs correspondent à de la musique et des goûts ? »

Draco hoche la tête, enthousiaste. « Et le Logophone ; Harry n'arrêtait pas de réciter des titres de Rita Skeeter dedans. »

Elle rit. « Ca a donné quoi, comme musique ? »

« Un brouhaha sans vraie mélodie, il était très déçu, il espérait qu'on aurait droit à des mauvaises reprises de Célestina Moldubec. »

« Sa compagnie te fait vraiment beaucoup de bien », approuve Hermione avec un sourire.

Draco met juste une seconde de trop pour se contrôler, et il ne peut empêcher son visage de prendre une expression révélatrice. Il espère vraiment qu'elle a un peu trop bu, après tout. « Je suis en train de réfléchir à fonder une nouvelle religion - non imposable, bien sûr. Est-ce que tu as déjà senti la lumière de Potter comme étant celle de ton propre sauveur personnel ? »

Elle lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Ne sois pas ridicule. De toute façon, c'était quand la dernière fois que quelqu'un de ta famille a payé des impôts ? »

Draco réfléchit pendant un instant. « Si on en parle au sens propre, à peu près 1815. Un de mes arrière-arrière-etc. grands-pères tenait à ce que le Ministère jette des sortilèges anti-Français autour des domaines de Wellington. Il a personnellement déposé une requête aurpès de Grogan Stump. Il avait épousé une sorcière française et était résolument convaincu qu'il fallait ériger des protections pour que si des Français approchaient du duc, un sortilège de Confusion se déclenche et leur fasse croire qu'ils étaient des canards. »

« Tu viens de l'inventer ! »

« Pas du tout ! » proteste Draco. « Il est écrit dans le journal intime d'Octavius Malfoy qu'il préférerait de loin le bruit des cancanements à celui des remontrances continues de sa femme. »

Ron fait son apparition près de l'épaule d'Hermione. « Vous vous amusez bien trop, tous les deux. Racontez-moi votre blague », les encourage-t-il.

« La famille de Draco est obsédée par des querelles domestiques depuis des générations », explique Hermione.

« N'aie pas peur, laisse l'amour de Potter entrer dans ta vie », réplique Draco.

« Vous êtes tarés, tous les deux », conclut Ron. « Je vous paie un verre ? » offre-t-il.

« En fait, je crois que c'est mon tour de payer », répond Draco.

Ron lève un doigt. « Les Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux se portent très bien, merci. Pas besoin d'être si condescendant. »

Draco lève deux doigts à son tour. « Tu as payé les trois derniers verres qu'on a bus, tu peux me laisser t'en payer un ! »

« Ca me semble équitable. Je vais prendre un Ogden avec un peu d'eau fraîche. »

« La même chose », ajoute Hermione.

« Je reviens dans une seconde. » Draco se fraye un chemin jusqu'au comptoir et vient juste de passer sa commande quand quelqu'un lui tapote le bras. Il se retourne, s'attendant à ce qu'il s'agisse de Theo ou peut-être même Dennis Crivey - qui s'est étrangement attaché à lui maintenant que Draco est considéré comme de meilleure compagnie (peut-être un peu encouragé aussi par le fait que Draco lui glisse à l'occasion un verre de whisky). Mais ce n'est pas le cas - c'est Ginny.

« Hey Draco », sourit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Salut, Ginny. Je te commande un verre aussi ? » Il indique le bar d'une geste.

Elle fait non de la tête. « Ca va. Je suis juste en train d'écrire un article au sujet des derniers jours de la Guerre, et je voulais vérifier quelque chose. »

« Bien sûr. » Il ne s'agit certainement pas de la réponse la plus aisée que Draco ait jamais eu à faire.

« Le récit que fait _Sorcière Hebdo_ du Feudeymon dit que Ron et Harry ont tous les deux fait demi-tour pour vous sauver toi et Goyle, mais quand j'ai demandé à Ron, il a dit qu'il était revenu vers vous parce que Harry ne voulait pas t'abandonner et que tu ne voulais pas laisser Goyle. Laquelle des deux versions est la plus fidèle ? »

Draco la dévisage, mais il ne décèle ni colère ni haine dans ses yeux. Si jamais il devait mettre un mot sur ce qu'il y lit, il pourrait parler d'acceptation. « Il ne nous aurait abandonné ni l'un ni l'autre », la corrige-t-il. « Il ne laisserait _personne_ mourir de cette façon. »

Elle sourit d'un air résigné. « Ron, alors. C'est ce que je pensais. » Elle le serre brièvement dans ses bras. « Merci », dit-elle, avant de s'éloigner.

Draco ne la regarde pas partir, parce que se yeux risqueraient de se poser sur Harry, et il ne peut pas - pas maintenant.

* * *

><p><em>Tu entends la nouvelle plus tard cette fois. Dawlish vous a fait vous entraîner aux tactiques de duel, toi et les autres recrues, jusqu'à seize heures, tu n'es pas surpris quand un photographe de <em>La Gazette_ s'arrête pour vous regarder pendant vos exercices. Pour être juste envers Dawlish, il est aussi choqué que toi quand vous revenez au Bureau des Aurors et qu'on vous met au courant. Et il hoche tout de suite la tête quand tu lui dis que tu dois y aller. _

Draco est en train de boire un verre, seul, à La Tête de Sanglier quand Harry fait son entrée. Abelforth se penche par-dessus le comptoir et récupère le Gallion que Draco avait parié avec lui - il n'avait pas fait confiance à la prédiction assurée du barman. Perdre ne le dérange pas autant que ce qu'il aurait cru. Il jette un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui s'est approché de lui. « Tu es couvert de suie », dit-il.

« Il n'ont pas nettoyé la cheminée du Bureau de Poste depuis un moment », répond Harry, époussetant la majeure partie de la suie de ses habits. « J'ai vérifié avant de venir, ton père va bien. C'est juste Rookwood. »

Draco sent son corps se détendre dans une certaine mesure. « Et le coupable ? » demande-t-il.

Harry hoche la tête. « Personne ne parle. Ils lui ont donné un coup à la tête, mais toutes les preuves avaient été effacées le temps que les gardes arrivent. Les autres détenus disent qu'ils essayaient de le réanimer. »

« Est-ce qu'il y aura une enquête ? » Draco prend une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Shacklebolt, Robards et Dawlish disent que oui, mais il y en a certains qui disent que c'est une perte de temps et un effort inutile, étant donné que tous ceux qui auraient pu commettre le crime sont déjà condamnés à vie. »

Draco hoche lentement la tête. « D'accord. Merci de me l'avoir dit. Je dois y retourner maintenant, j'ai soixante centimètres d'un devoir de Potions à finir avant demain matin. »

« Je te raccompagne chez toi. »

Draco pince les lèvres, mais il ne dit rien. Alors qu'ils quittent le pub, deux petits enfants passent devant eux avec une marionette. « De l'argent pour Guy ! » leur réclament-ils. Draco leur offre quelques pièces.

« Je pourrais t'aider avec ton devoir et on pourrait aller voir les feux de joie », offre Harry.

« Tu es particulièrement mauvais en Potions », lui rappelle Draco. « En plus, on est jeudi. Tu dois aller travailler demain matin. »

« Dawlish ne m'en voudra pas si je manque une journée. »

« Ca dépend de s'il a prévu ou non une séance photo. Est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire de lui le prochain Ministre ou bien est-ce que tu as un autre pantin qui t'est reconnaissant à l'esprit ? » Sa voix est sèche, il s'en rend lui-même compte.

Harry tend la main et serre les doigts de Draco entre les siens. « Il sait ce que à quoi je suis en train de jouer, et il y joue assez bien lui aussi. Ce n'est pas un homme mauvais, juste ambitieux. Quand les choses tourneront mal, je veux qu'il soit de mon côté. »

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu es aussi cynique ? » Il veut retirer sa main, mais juste pas maintenant - pas tout de suite.

Harry rit sombrement. « J'ai eu à expérimenter quelques situations qui m'ont fait voir les choses un peu plus clairement qu'avant. »

Draco retire sa main et ouvre la porte d'entrée de son immeuble. « Le Harry plein d'espoir me manque », dit-il sans se retourner. « Et rétrospectivement parlant, je trouve que le Harry vertueux avait un certain charme. »

Ce dernier le suit dans l'escalier. « Ils sont toujours là », réplique-t-il. « Ils ont juste une personnalité un peu plus compliquée, maintenant. »

Draco atteint sa porte et se retourne. « Harry, retourne chez toi. »

Harry se penche vers lui et l'embrasse avec douceur mais fermement, jusqu'à ce que le dos de Draco soit appuyé contre la porte. « Non. »

Il détourne la tête. « Pars. Je ne peux pas te laisser rentrer et continuer à regarder Ginny dans les yeux. »

Harry recule d'un pas et le regarde, perplexe. « Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander de choisir entre toi et Ginny ? » demande-t-il.

Draco a un petit rire. « Non, Harry, je suis en train de te dire de la choisir elle. Je suis en train de te dire qu'on devrait arrêter de faire ça parce que ce n'est pas juste pour elle, et c'est une fille adorable qui est amoureuse de toi. »

« Non. » Harry hoche la tête. « C'est une fille adorable qui est amoureuse d'une idée qu'elle a de moi. Ce n'est pas la même chose. »

« C'est faux. »

« C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. » Ils se regardent en silence pendant un long moment, avant que Harry ne continue. « Elle m'_a_ demandé de choisir. Je ne lui ai pas dit ce que nous faisions », il lève une main pour interrompre les protestations de Draco, « mais on a discuté dimanche et elle m'a dit que je devais choisir où je voulais passer mon temps. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle voulait être avec moi, et, à la fin, elle a réalisé qu'elle n'en avait plus vraiment envie. Pas avec la personne que je suis vraiment. »

« Alors elle t'a quitté. »

Harry éclate de rire. « Je n'ai pas été très clair dans mon explication », dit-il en hochant la tête. « Je lui ai dit que si elle me faisait choisir, je devrais te choisir toi. Tout le reste de notre conversation et de ses réalisations l'a juste réconfortée. »

Draco est certain que Harry vient de confirmer une fois de plus son traditionnel manque de logique. « Tu veux dire que tu es ici parce que tu as rompu avec elle. »

« Non », et il a repris une voix sérieuse, de celles qu'il est impossible de contredire. « Je suis ici parce que je voulais être avec toi, et j'étais inquiet à ton sujet, et tout mon plan de te parler de ça ce week-end semblait bien moins important que de m'assurer que tu allais bien. »

« Voilà de très mauvaises nouvelles. » Les yeux de Draco sont perdus dans le vague.

« Pourquoi ? » La voix de Harry n'est plus qu'un murmure.

« Je ne pourrai jamais finir mon devoir de Potions, déjà. » Il déverrouille sa porte, et le brun le suit à l'intérieur.

* * *

><p><em>Tu n'arrives plus à réfléchir. Plus du tout. Quand sa main frôle ta braguette alors qu'il s'efforce de t'enlever ta ceinture, tu dois te mordre la lèvre pour t'empêcher de jouir. Et puis vous vous excusez tous les deux, alors que tu caresses les cicatrices délicates que tu as infligées sur son torse et il embrasse la naissance de ton nez et vous voulez tous les deux être pardonnés pour ce que vous avez fait à une époque où vous aviez tout faux, tous les deux. <em>

_Tu fais descendre son boxer sur ses hanches et ce dernier rejoint son pantalon en boule sur le sol et tu es tellement nerveux, parce que tu sais qu'à ce stade vous ne pourrez plus revenir en arrière, mais avant que ton cerveau puisse décider si c'est la terreur ou l'excitation qui est l'émotion la plus forte parmi celles que tu ressens, il t'a poussé sur ton lit, et ses cheveux pâles caressent tes côtes et ton cerveau cesse complètement de fonctionner. _

« Draco… » Harry parvient à peine à prononcer son nom, et il choisit plutôt de repousser le visage de Draco.

Ce dernier lève les yeux vers lui, il remarque ses traits contractés par quelque chose qui ressemble presque à de la douleur, mais surtout le sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Harry murmure, haletant, « Où est-ce que tu… ? »

« … as appris ça ? Pansy et Theo et une banane, c'est une histoire longue et sordide, mais avec une morale instructive. »

Harry rapproche son visage du sien. « Ne me fais pas rire », dit-il. « Ce n'est pas le moment de rire. » Ses mains prennent chacune une direction différente ; l'une agrippe les cheveux de Draco et l'autre se glisse le long de son dos, dépasse le galbe de ses fesses, jusqu'à sa cuisse. « Tellement parfait », soupire-t-il, et il caresse de sa main l'intérieur de cette même cuisse.

« Harry », et la voix de Draco est avide.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

Draco ne peut pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant ces deux questions. « Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je crois que je pensais que tu allais me renverser sur mon lit et juste profiter de mon corps… »

Harry choisit ce moment pour inverser leurs positions, et Draco se retrouve en-dessous ; même dans la lumière du crépuscule, il n'a aucun mal à distinguer l'expression victorieuse de son amant. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent avec violence, et Draco cambre le bassin sans pouvoir s'en empêcher quand la main de Harry descend jusqu'à son entrejambe. « Je peux faire ça », promit-il.

Plus tard, ils ne calculent pas très bien leurs mouvements et leurs têtes se cognent l'une contre l'autre. Draco ne sent plus sa jambe et il a des crampes dans le pied. Harry préfère prétendre que ce ne sont pas des larmes qui brillent dans ses yeux quand il voit son amant rouvrir les siens avec une expression d'émerveillement repu. Draco se rappelle de ne plus remettre en question les promesses de Harry, à l'avenir.

* * *

><p><em>Tu avais cette idée assez étrange que le lendemain matin serait une sorte de véritable idylle dorée, que tout serait parfait et que tous les problèmes du monde apparaîtraient soudain tout à fait insignifiants. En fait, tu es poisseux, tu t'es froissé au moins deux muscles et il semblerait qu'à un moment dans la soirée tu lui aies sévèrement mordu l'épaule, si tu te fies aux marques sur sa peau. <em>

_Mais le soleil s'est levé, et tu peux le voir, et il est tellement plus beau que dans ton imagination. Les lignes que tu avais imaginées presque trop minces sont plus fortes que ce que tu croyais, tu peux voir ses muscles et sa peau si accessible. Et il sourit. Il serre ton bras contre sa poitrine et il sourit dans son sommeil. _

_Tu sais que maintenant n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour admettre à voix haute que là, tu te moques complètement du reste du monde et de tous les problèmes qui y existent. Alors tu le fais vraiment, vraiment discrètement, dans ta propre tête. _

« Bonjour. » Quand Draco ouvre les yeux, il y en a deux autres qui se plongent dans les siens.

« Bonjour », sourit le blond, avant de plisser les yeux. « Je m'en doutais depuis longtemps. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tes cheveux ressemblent à ça tout le temps. »

Harry le pince tout en l'embrassant. « C'est ta faute », lui dit-il.

Draco éclate de rire. « Aujourd'hui, oui, mais je refuse d'être considéré comme responsable pour les dix-huit dernières années. »

« Il est sept heures. A quelle heure tu commences aujourd'hui ? » demande Harry, tout en traçant paresseusement le coutour des clavicules de son amant.

« Dix heures et demie, mais je dois être à la bibliothèque à neuf heures, pour éviter que Slughorn ne décide de me crucifier en Potions. Et tu dois aller travailler. »

« Dix minutes pour prendre le réseau de Cheminette, cinq minutes pour m'habiller. Ce qui nous laisse plein de temps », lui assure Harry.

Draco ne peut s'empêcher de rire. « J'avais tellement raison de me moquer de ton hygiène personnelle. Tu as besoin de prendre une douche, et de vêtements propres. Il te faut aussi une boisson chaude et un petit-déjeuner. Tu ne peux certainement pas aller travailler en sentant comme ça. »

Le brun dépose un baiser sur sa poitrine. « Je sens quoi ? »

« Comme moi », murmure Draco (_s'il vous plait faîtes que je ne rougisse pas_, demande-t-il à toutes les divinités auxquelles il peut penser).

Harry l'embrasse. « Bien. »

« A la douche », murmure le blond.

Avec un sourire des plus démoniaques, Harry bondit hors du lit, l'entraînant à sa suite. « Le souci de la propreté est le choix le plus raisonnable dans mon cas comme dans le tien », déclare-t-il. « Tu provoquerais un scandale si tu te montrais à l'école dans cet état-là. »

Draco réalise, juste à cet instant précis, qu'il va devoir dire à Harry quelque chose qui lui va lui faire du mal - un peu, du moins.

« C'est la salle de bains ? Non, le dressing. De combien de robes est-ce que tu as besoin, Draco ? C'est là ? Génial. Tu aimes bien l'eau à quelle température ? »

« A température moyenne, espèce de taré. Lâche-moi une seconde tu veux, il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. »

Harry veut lui donner une claque sur les fesses lorsqu'il se retourne, mais Draco lui échappe et ferme à clef la porte des toilettes derrière lui. Il réalise tout à fait à quel point il est ridicule de planifier tout un futur en l'espace d'une minute - le temps qu'il lui faut pour aller aux toilettes. Mais en même temps, c'est Harry qui le premier a fait mention de planifier quoi que ce soit.

Mais Harry est aussi le Sauveur et le Garçon Qui A Survécu Deux Fois, et sera, dès la fin du week-end, sans aucun doute le Célibataire le Plus Séduisant de Grande-Bretagne - Juste de Retour sur le Marché, même. Et Draco Malfoy n'est pas Ginny Weasley.

Il est satisfait de la simplicité de son plan ; surtout étant donné les soixante secondes qui ont suffi à son élaboration. Il est encore plus impressionné par son timing. Il garde toutes ses réflexions pour lui, jusqu'à ce que Harry soit devant lui, couvert de savon, de sperme et haletant, complètement détendu dans ses bras.

« Ca reste entre nous », lui murmure Draco à l'oreille. « Il s'agit de toi et moi, le reste du monde n'est pas concerné. Je refuse que n'importe quel pauvre journaliste puisse te juger parce que tu couches avec le fils de Lucius Malfoy. »

Harry lève les yeux vers lui avec une inquiétude grandissante. « Mais je te veux à côté de moi », dit-il. « Je veux que les gens sachent. »

« Ils savent déjà que nous sommes amis », et Draco est catégorique. « Ce qui se passe, c'est juste pour nous. Promets-le moi. Je ne veux pas être la raison d'un quelconque scandale à ton sujet à la une des magazines. »

L'étincelle de tristesse dans les yeux de Harry lui donne presque envie de revenir sur ses paroles. Il décide plutôt de clarifier ses propos. « Je serai là pour toi. Mais juste pour toi. »

Harry donne l'impression de vouloir dire quelque chose, mais il préfère plutôt l'embrasser. Draco considère sa réaction comme une victoire personnelle.

* * *

><p><em>Tu te demandes, l'espace d'une journée, s'il n'a pas raison. Dawlish demande de ses nouvelles, et même si tu sais que c'est parce que ton chef n'est pas un complet crétin et qu'il est, au fond de lui, compatissant, tu sais aussi que le hochement de tête approbateur qu'il t'adresse lorsque tu lui réponds prendrait un tout autre sens si jamais la vérité venait à être découverte. <em>

_Et d'une certaine façon, tu apprécies la façon dont les choses se passent. Il vient te voir le mercredi soir maintenant, parce qu'il commence plus tard le jeudi matin. Tu passent la plupart de tes week-ends dans le nord du pays, et le reste chez toi avec lui. Tu l'as même convaincu d'aller se balader avec toi dans le Londres moldu. Une fois. _

_Mais tu veux le toucher, le voir derrière toi quand tu te retournes, parler de lui ; et la seule fois où il t'a laissé lui tenir la main, c'était au Tate Museum, parce que personne d'autre que vous n'est assez stupide pour s'intéresser aux peintres pré-raphaélites. _

_Alors tu décides de mettre ton propre plan au point. _

Draco commence à remarquer les premières pages des journaux à la fin du mois de novembre. Au début, il s'agit simplement d'articles sans intérêt dans les pages mondaines. 'Harry Potter, invité surprise à une fête, remarqué plus tard escortant une séduisante sorcière à une réception du Ministère'. L'histoire de sa rupture à l'amiable fait débat tout au long de novembre, et il y a un petit paragraphe le trois décembre qui explique que Ginny Weasley et Neville Londubat travaillent ensemble à résoudre leurs symptômes post-traumatiques causés par la Guerre.

Cela ne dérange pas vraiment Draco, il s'attend à ce que Harry ait une vie sociale, et il a très clairement établi dès le début quel serait le rôle qu'il tiendrait auprès de Harry en public. Harry a suivi ses recommandations. Si quelqu'un se doute de la vérité, c'est peut-être sa logeuse - mais elle a un certain penchant pour les Gallions, et Draco en possède en quantité. Ils continuent tous à se retrouver à Pré-au-Lard un week-end sur deux comme avant, si ce n'est que maintenant, Neville semble en effet aider Miss Weasley à surmonter un certain nombre de problèmes personnels - une thérapie qui semble inclure le plus souvent des éclats de rire.

Alors quand Draco emprunte à Harry son exemplaire de _La Gazette_ du dix décembre avant de prendre la poudre de Cheminette pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, il ne se doute de rien. Il attend d'être rentré chez lui avant d'ouvrir le journal, tout en commençant à refaire les lacets de ses chaussures. Dix minutes plus tard, ses lacets sont toujours défaits et il songe à reprendre la poudre de Cheminette.

« _Le Garçon Qui A Survécu Pour Faire La Fête _» est le titre de la une, suivi de la mention « _Enquête spéciale de Rita Skeeter _» et de «_ Le héros Harry dans notre reportage photo exclusif, surveillez vos filles - et vos fils ! _»

S'ensuivent pas moins de huit pages de clichés de Harry dans des fêtes, des pubs, des boîtes de nuit, et apparemment à une rave party moldue au milieu d'un champ quelconque. Sur certaines photographies, il a juste un verre à la main, sur la plupart on le voit en train de danser - avec enthousiasme, même si ses mouvements n'en sont pas pour autant esthétiques ; et sur un nombre assez perturbant de clichés, on le voit embrasser une sorcière ou un sorcier, ses mains se baladant assez bas pour attirer l'attention des journalistes.

Draco prend l'article assez bien jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la page sept. Pendant sa lecture des pages une à six, il a plusieurs théories : Harry cherche à entraîner les journalistes sur une fausse piste. Ou bien il profite juste de sa jeunesse. Ou encore il cherche juste à faire comprendre à Draco ce qu'il pense de l'idée que se fait ce dernier du comportement qu'ils doivent tous les deux adopter en public.

A la page sept, il peut voir Harry en train de peloter un garçon aux cheveux clairs, et sur la photo ce dernier se retourne pour que Draco puisse voir son visage. « Justin ? » s'écrie-t-il, avant de balancer de toutes ses forces le journal à travers la pièce.

Il prend le temps de faire ses lacets, de mettre ses cours dans son sac et de réunir une bonne dose de colère avant de récupérer le journal et d'en déchirer la page sept. Il utilise une plume pour entourer d'un cercle d'encre la photographie et agrémenter ce même cliché d'un gigantesque point d'interrogation. Il glisse l'article dans une enveloppe où il griffonne l'adresse de Harry, et décide de l'expédier avec sa chouette la plus rapide.

Hermione est assise, un livre sur les genoux, à l'entrée principale du château lorsque Draco arrive à Poudlard. Elle sourit quand elle le remarque approcher. « Tu as lu le journal, à ce que je vois », dit-elle.

Il s'assied près d'elle. « Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus perturbant », fait-il sur un ton léger. « Que nous comptions parmi nos relations un peloteur en série ou qu'il pense vraiment que cette chemise bleue lui va bien. »

« Ron dit que c'est Justin qui l'a entraîné sur une mauvaise pente. » Le ton d'Hermione indique clairement qu'elle trouve cette explication improbable.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû mentionner le yacht… » Draco continue leur petit jeu, avec un sourire contrit.

« Ron dit aussi qu'il serait plus qu'heureux de lui donner un bon coup sur la tête, si tu veux. »

Draco hausse les épaules. « Ca ne me concerne en rien, Harry fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie. »

« Bien sûr », lui accorde calmement Hermione.

« J'avais l'habitude de t'appeler une je-sais-tout », lui dit Draco après une minute de silence.

Elle lui tapote le bras. « Je sais. Je t'ai traité de noms bien pires. »

Elle est à nouveau près de lui au déjeuner, et à la bibliothèque après le cours d'Arithmancie, où le hibou de Harry fait son apparition. Draco la laisse lire la lettre. Elle hausse un sourcil. « Je peux créer mes propres scandales à la une des magazines ? », demande-t-elle en lisant une des phrases inscrites sur le parchemin.

Draco soupire. « Je n'aurais jamais dû lui parler de ma fascination de longue date au sujet d'Abelforth et de ses chèvres. »

Hermione lui tapote le bras pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et lui rappelle que l'offre de Ron tient toujours.

Les conversations vont bon train pendant leur réunion-tout-à-fait-banale-et-pas-du-tout-celle-d'une-association-de-militants deux jours plus tard. D'un côté, tous semblent ressentir le besoin de faire part à Harry d'un certain nombre de remontrances amicales. De l'autre, Luna ne cesse d'exposer sa théorie : selon elle, les attaques de Mangemorts ont un rapport avec des dates mystiques, et elle essaie de prédire quand aura lieu la prochaine.

« C'est logique », dit-elle. « Le père de Draco a été attaqué à l'équinoxe, Rookwood s'est fait tuer pendant la fête de Guy Fawkes, et maintenant le solstice, Noël et le Nouvel An approchent. Au moins, Hanukkah, c'était lundi dernier. »

« Donc on peut rayer les sorciers juifs de la liste de nos suspects, mais le Ramadan commence le dix-neuf décembre cette année, donc il faut continuer à surveiller les musulmans », dit Hermione, surtout ironique. Il est plutôt difficile d'imaginer ces communautés - petites, et surout très dévotes chez les sorciers - agissant d'une quelconque façon qui contredise la loi.

Mais Theo et Draco écoutent Luna avec le plus grand sérieux. Draco sait que les gardes de la prison qui ont accès à son père ont tous été contrôlés, mais personne ne sait où se trouve le père de Theo.

Justin arrive en retard et il se hâte de rejoindre Theo. Luna interrompt son exposé pour lui lancer un regard prudent. « Donc, vous vous êtes remis ensemble ? » demande-t-elle.

« On n'a jamais rompu », répond Justin avec désinvolture. « Je me suis juste retrouvé au même mariage que Harry il y a deux semaines, et on avait tous les deux un peu trop bu à la fin de la soirée. Ce qui s'est passé entre nous était tout à fait innocent, c'est juste que la photo peut porter à confusion. »

« D'accord. » Luna hoche la tête.

Theo échange un regard avec Draco, avant de laisser Justin l'entraîner plus loin.

« Ce garçon est douloureusement décevant », observe Luna.

« Il ne t'a toujours pas montré le yacht ? » demande Draco.

Elle lui lance un sourire rayonnant. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que tu dis 'yacht', j'entends 'euphémisme' ? »

Draco est toujours en train de rire quand Neville et Ginny les rejoignent. « Salut, vous deux », les salue Neville.

« Salut aussi, vous deux », répond Luna. « Comment ça va ? »

« Super bien », sourit Neville.

Ginny lui sourit. « Super bien », approuve-t-elle.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu penses des débats sur le nouveau traité européen ? » demande Luna à Neville, qui lui répond en détails.

Draco scrute avec attention le visage de Ginny. « Vraiment ? » demande-t-il à voix basse, sachant que cela ne fait que six semaines.

Elle hoche la tête. Elle se penche vers lui, et lui répond sur le même ton. « Le truc, c'est que je ne me lance pas dans une bataille que je n'ai aucune chance de remporter. Donc j'ai abandonné. Et la chose la plus amusante, c'est que Harry avait raison. La personne qu'il est vraiment et l'image que j'avais de lui n'ont pas grand-chose en commun. »

« Et quelle image de lui avais-tu en tête, Ginny ? » Draco est curieux.

« Un prince sur son cheval blanc, brandissant une épée étincelante », sourit-elle. « Voilà pourquoi avec un Attrapeur traumatisé parce qu'il a été abandonné dans son enfance, ça n'allait vraiment pas pouvoir marcher. » Et elle jette un coup d'œil à sa gauche, avant fixer à nouveau Draco avec un large sourire. « Neville remplit le contrat plutôt bien cela dit, pour le moment en tout cas. »

Quelque chose derrière lui attire le regard de Ginny ; Draco se retourne et aperçoit Katie Bell, une branche de gui à la main et très occupée à embrasser Harry. Elle s'interrompt au bout d'un instant, passe le gui à Justin, et ce dernier prend sa place.

« Et puis, en plus, Neville n'est pas complètement cinglé », ajoute Ginny très sérieusement. « Je commence à comprendre l'attrait d'une telle qualité chez un homme. »

Theo Nott fait son apparition près d'eux. « Est-ce que je peux te l'emprunter ? » demande-t-il à Ginny, indiquant Draco.

« Je t'en prie », répond-elle avec bonne humeur.

« J'ai besoin que tu m'accordes une faveur », lui annonce Theo.

« D'accord… », dit Draco, suspicieux. Et il se fait entraîner vers le bar, se retrouve poussé contre un mur, les mains de Theo se glissent jusqu'à sa ceinture - et Draco laisse échapper un gémissement qui ressemble à celui que ferait un crapaud confronté à la destruction de la forêt tropicale en Amazonie.

Après quelques secondes de malaise profond, Theo recule de quelques pas et remet ses cheveux en place. « Merci », dit-il avant de tourner les talons et de récupérer Justin qui les dévisage sans vergogne.

Harry le regarde, lui aussi. Draco hausse les épaules, perplexe, et Harry a ce regard décidé que le blond a appris à redouter. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Hermione lui lance un paquet de chips à l'arrière de la tête avant de passer un bras autour de sa taille et de l'inclure plus ou moins de force dans la conversation qu'elle a commencé avec Ron.

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand tout le monde est parti - que ce soit pour rentrer à l'école ou à Londres -, Harry lui demande calmement pourquoi il a embrassé Theodore Nott.

« Je n'ai rien fait », répond Draco. « C'est lui qui m'a embrassé. Apparemment, tu as lancé la mode de se peloter à tout va. »

Il est assez satisfait de voir l'ombre de culpabilité qui passe sur le visage de son amant.

« Ca détourne l'attention des journalistes de toi », lui répond Harry. « J'ai pensé que tu apprécierais. »

Draco fait la moue. Mais cette nuit-là il laisse les empreintes de ses doigts et des traces de morsures qui marquent le corps de Harry, de sa nuque à ses hanches.

* * *

><p><em>Tu aimerais qu'il en parle. Mais il fait comme s'il ne lisait pas les journaux en ce moment, malgré le fait que l'ensemble de la presse sorcière ait les yeux braqués sur toi dès que tu fais la moindre apparition en public. Tu réussis à le convaincre de se montrer à tes côtés, cela dit. Pendant la première semaine de ses vacances, tu réussis à l'emmener à un concert et à une conférence sur l'histoire des formules de Métamorphose. <em>

_Et des gens te voient lui dire ostensiblement au revoir dans des lieux publics. _

_Et personne ne vous voit, tard dans la nuit, quand ses jambes enserrent ta taille et tu es sûr que c'est la chose la plus cruciale que vous ferez jamais de toute votre vie. _

_Tu espères juste, désespérément, que tu ne feras pas tout foirer. _

Draco a l'habitude de se lever plus tôt que Harry, alors c'est lui qui se retrouve à superviser la préparation du petit-déjeuner, un matin d'hiver, quand le Gallion de l'Armée de Dumbledore que Neville lui a donné quelques mois plus tôt commence à fumer sur le rebord froid de la fenêtre. Draco laisse les elfes de maison et leurs toasts et se hâte de récupérer la pièce pour voir ce qui y est inscrit. Les nombres de série ont disparu. A la place, il est écrit « La maison des Nott est attaquée ».

Il attrape le jean et la chemise de Harry avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre. « Réveille-toi. La maison de Theo, ils sont attaqués, on a besoin de toi maintenant ! » s'écrit-t-il.

Harry attrape les vêtements qu'il lui lance en plein vol ; il a déjà récupéré sa baguette et ses lunettes sur la table de chevet avant de lever soudainement les yeux vers lui, réalisant ce que Draco vient de lui annoncer. « Non, attends ! » hurle-t-il, mais le blond a déjà transplané.

La maison de Theo est en feu. Draco reconnaît la partie de la villa qui est en train de brûler, il s'agit de leur nouvelle cuisine - celle que la mère décédée de Theo avait été si heureuse d'ajouter à leur ancestrale demeure de campagne. « _Aguamenti_ », lance-t-il pour essayer au moins de ralentir la progression des flammes. Il repère des silhouettes en mouvement à l'arrière du bâtiment - elles lui sont familières - Neville, Ginny, Katie et Hermione s'élancent vers lui dans la lumière du petit matin.

Il abandonne ses efforts et se précipite à leur rencontre. « Combien ? » demande-t-il.

« On vient juste d'arriver », halète Neville. « On pouvait rien voir depuis l'arrière. Et devant ? »

Draco fait non de la tête.

« Où est Harry ? » siffle Hermione entre ses dents.

« Il arrive », répond Draco.

Neville a déjà commencé à courir. Leurs baguettes levées, les autres le suivent. Alors qu'ils atteignent l'entrée principale, ils entendent Theo hurler à l'intérieur. Neville fait sauter la porte de ses gonds juste au moment où Harry arrive. Tous les deux prennent la tête de leur groupe alors qu'ils pénètrent dans la maison, Draco et Hermione juste derrière eux ; Ginny et Katie essayent de les suivre tout en indiquant le chemin aux nouveaux arrivants qu'ils peuvent entendre transplaner dans le jardin.

L'intérieur de la maison est un désastre. Les meubles ont été violemment projetés à travers la pièce et des morceaux du plafond se sont effondrés. Ils entendent Theo crier « A l'arrière ! » et ils se précipitent dans la direction de sa voix.

Ils découvrent cinq silhouettes étrangères dans le couloir du fond. L'un des intrus retient la tante de Theo et sa petite sœur, un autre vient de jeter Theo au sol. Les quatre jeunes gens lancent immédiatement des _Stupéfix_ dans leur direction, et voient avec une sombre satisfaction leurs cibles être projetées en arrière. Les trois attaquants qui restent lèvent leurs baguettes, l'un d'entre eux paraît définitivement décidé à se battre, et Harry se jette devant Draco et Hermione, mais leurs deux autres assaillants ont un plan plus élaboré. Ils saisissent leurs camarades évanouis par le devant de leurs robes et transplanent avant que les adolescents aient eu le temps de jeter un autre sortilège.

Hermione se rue en avant pour voir comment vont la tante de Theo et sa sœur, Draco aide Theo à se relever. « Bien réagi », lui dit-il. « Tu es blessé ? »

« Quelques bleus », et il hausse les épaules. « Qui est venu ? »

« J'ai juste vu les six premiers d'entre nous qui sont arrivés, mais j'ai entendu qu'il y en avait d'autres qui arrivaient derrière nous. Tous ceux qui étaient réveillés, je pense. »

Theo sourit, et il se retourne pour rejoindre Hermione ; il s'emploie à rassurer la jeune Josephine, puis remercie sa tante Lettice d'avoir fait preuve d'un tel courage.

« Ils se sont échappés », murmura Harry à côté de Draco.

« Mais nous en savons plus sur eux maintenant », lui répond ce dernier. « Ils connaissent les Nott. Cette cuisine faisait la joie et la fierté de sa mère. C'est la dernière chose qu'elle a fait construire avant de mourir. Il fallait les connaître assez bien pour commencer par là où ils l'ont fait. »

Theo est de retour. « Ils cherchaient mon père », dit-il. « On devrait appeler les Aurors. »

« Déjà fait », admet Harry.

Ils sont tous dehors, et s'occupent en regardant les retardataires éteindre ce qui reste du feu (Draco est surpris de réaliser à quel point il est soulagé quand il réalise que les dégâts causés par les flammes sont surtout superficiels) quand Robards lui-même fait son apparition, accompagné de Dawlish et Williamson à la tête d'une équipe de secours.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demande Robards. « On vient juste de nous dire qu'il y avait une attaque. »

« C'est vrai, monsieur », répond Harry. « Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps pour arrêter l'attaque et éteindre le feu, mais les coupables se sont échappés. »

« Vous êtes arrivés, Potter ? Pourquoi y a-t-il une trentaine de gamins sur ma scène de crime ? »

Et Draco est sincèrement intéressé de voir quelle explication Harry va bien pouvoir donner. Mais Dawlish prend la parole avant lui.

« Ca m'a l'air évident, monsieur. Ils étaient tous amis à Poudlard, la moitié d'entre eux sont encore en pyjama. Je dirais qu'ils ont fait une fête ici hier soir. Est-ce que vous avez tous dormi dans la grange, ou bien est-ce que les cheveux de Potter sont toujours comme ça ? »

La stupéfaction de Draco ne fait qu'augmenter lorsqu'il entend la tante si sévère de Theo déclarer, « Bien évidemment, je les ai faits dormir dans la grange. Comment des gens convenables pourraient-ils réussir à trouver le sommeil avec une bande d'adolescents qui font les imbéciles dans toute la maison ? »

Robards ne remarque pas le petit hochement de tête qu'échangent Harry et Dawlish. En revanche, ce n'est pas le cas de Draco.

Theo, derrière Draco, éclate de rire aussi discrètement que possible. « Elle est capable de foutre la trouille à n'importe qui », dit-il, tandis que Robards commence à s'excuser du temps que les Auros ont mis à arriver. « Vous êtes tous venus », ajoute-t-il avec un sourire. « Je pensais que le plan de Potter était complètement fou, mais - vous êtes tous venus. »

Et puis Justin arrive en courant depuis l'arrière de la maison, là où il était occupé à éteindre le feu, et prend Theo dans ses bras ; Draco, Ron et Luna s'éloignent des deux garçons - de toute évidence, le moment qu'ils voulaient passer en tête à tête allait prendre un certain temps.

Michael Corner fait une vaillante tentative, quoiqu'un peu tardive, pour obtenir le titre de meilleur acteur de l'année 1998. « Est-ce que vous avez besoin de nous ici, monsieur ? » demande-t-il à Robards. « C'est que, étant donné que la fête est clairement finie, on ferait peut-être aussi bien de rentrer chez moi pour prendre le petit-déjeuner, avant que chacun rentre chez ses parents. »

« Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a remarqué quoi que ce soit qui puisse nous permettre d'identifier les coupables ? » demande Robards. Tout le monde fait non de la tête. « Bon, alors je n'ai besoin que de la famille. Et bien joué, tout le monde. »

« Excellent », fait Draco d'une voix forte, ayant à peine remarqué l'unique point faible de leur plan. « Nous allons juste repasser à la grange derrière l'aile droite pour prendre nos affaires, alors, avant de transplaner. »

Luna attend qu'ils se soient suffisamment éloignés pour qu'on ne puisse plus les entendre avant de commencer à glousser. « Non, vraiment, Draco, ce sont juste mes nerfs », insiste-t-elle. « Ton intervention a été très utile et je suis sûre qu'ils n'ont rien vu du tout. »

« Tais-toi, Luna », réplique Draco sans méchanceté.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on les a manqués », marmonne Neville.

« On progresse », fait remarquer Harry. « Luna avait raison de faire le rapprochement entre les dates et Draco pense que certains éléments de l'attaque font penser qu'ils doivent connaître les Nott. »

« Est-ce que tu vas avoir des problèmes au boulot ? » lui demande Ron, et tous les autres font silence pour entendre sa réponse.

Harry hause les épaules. « J'en sais rien. Kingsley va bien finir par se rendre compte de ce qui se passe. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? » demande Hermione.

« Il ne nous verra pas comme une menace. Nous ne sommes pas une milice. »

« Mais si. » Tous peuvent clairement entendre la voix de Lee Jordan. « Si on y réfléchit bien, c'est vraiment ce que nous sommes. »

« Non », et Harry leur sourit à tous. « Tu ne prends pas les choses sous le bon angle. Ce que nous représentons, c'est le futur du Ministère. Nous y serons rentrés dans moins de deux ans, pour la plupart d'entre nous. Nous sommes ceux qui vont changer le Ministère, et nous le débarrasserons de toutes ces idées stupides qu'on y a laissé proliférer. »

« Donc, un peu comme une révolution, mais avec des uniformes et des nouvelles lois ? »

« Tu peux dire ça », lui accorde Harry. « Mais je m'abstiens de tout commentaire. »

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, pour ceux qui sont à l'origine de ces attaques ? » Neville est toujours furieux de ne pas avoir réussi à agir assez vite pour capturer au moins l'un des attaquants.

« Nous les trouverons », promet Harry, et même si personne n'est vraiment sûr de savoir à qui il fait référence avec ce 'nous', ils sont sûrs qu'il a raison.

Et ils s'accordent aussi sur le fait que le petit-déjeuner que les elfes de maison de Michael Corner leur fournissent est vraiment spectaculaire.

* * *

><p><em>Tu es nerveux maintenant. La semaine qui sépare Noël du Nouvel An t'avait paru le moment idéal pour mettre ton plan en action. Mais alors que passent les derniers jours de l'année, tu te dis qu'il avait peut-être raison et toi tort, et que tu aurais dû juste dépenser ton énergie à lui trouver un cadeau exceptionnellement rare. <em>

_Et quand tu te réveilles et qu'il n'est pas à tes côtés et que l'odeur du petit-déjeuner ne flotte pas dans l'air, tu sais qu'aujourd'hui est le jour où _Le Chicaneur _a publié l'article. Tu sors de la chambre avec précaution. _

« Draco ? » La voix de Harry est beaucoup moins forte que d'habitude, remarque Draco.

Il lève les yeux du journal qu'il est en train de lire et lui fait signe de s'approcher. « Assieds-toi. Le petit-déjeuner n'est pas près, j'ai dit aux elfes de prendre une heure de repos pour pouvoir lire sans être interrompu. »

« Draco… »

« Non, non, tout va bien, je suis juste stupéfait que tu aies réussi à convaincre Ginny de leur parler. Et cet « ami proche », c'est Ron ou Hermione ? »

« Draco ! »

Mais Draco ne peut toujours pas lever les yeux, parce qu'il bien trop proche d'éclater de rire, et il est hors de question qu'il laisse Harry s'en tirer si facilement. « J'aime bien ce passage », dit-il. « _'Si seulement il trouvait un gentil garçon ou une gentille fille avec qui se caser'_, dixit Molly Weasley. Mais je pense que le moment que je préfère, c'est - et je pense que c'est Hermione qui parle, en fait - : '_Il n'y a qu'une seule influence positive dans sa vie en ce moment, mais il se préoccupe trop de ce que pourrait penser les journalistes pour accepter l'offre que Harry lui a faite d'entamer une relation sérieuse_.' Et après, l'auteur de l'article - et c'est Luna, sans aucun doute - suppose que l'ami très proche de Harry en question parle de Draco Malfoy, dix-huit ans, fils de Narcissa Malfoy, philanthrope bien connue. Mère va pleurer de rire en lisant ce passage. »

Harry se met à genoux devant lui et passe ses bras autour de sa taille. « Draco… » murmure-t-il.

Draco repose le journal et glisse sa main dans les cheveux du brun. « Je ne t'en veux pas », avoue-t-il.

Le sourire de Harry lorsqu'il relève les yeux est tellement rayonnant que Draco en a mal aux joues pour lui.

« En fait, je suis un peu impressionné par les capacités de manipulation dont tu as dû faire preuve pour arriver à tes fins. En particulier étant donné que », il prend _La Gazette_, « les autres journaux ont même publié des extraits de cet article aujourd'hui. Ca a dû être difficile à organiser, surtout pour toi. »

« N'oublions pas des semaines passées à faire tout le temps la fête », ajoute son amant.

Draco le frappe sur la tête avec le journal. « Je ne ferai preuve d'aucune compassion envers quelqu'un qui a eu le comportement d'une fille facile. »

« Alors, est-ce que tu vas le faire ? » demande Harry.

« Faire quoi ? »

« M'éloigner de la une des journaux, me remettre dans le droit chemin. M'apporter le soutien dont j'ai besoin pour cesser de complètement me fourvoyer », explique Harry en citant des passages de l'article. « Me sauver de moi-même. »

« Se sauver mutuellement est pratiquement notre hobby personnel », fait remarquer Draco. « Mais si tu veux en faire mon devoir, je suppose qu'on pourrait toujours changer de hobby - en prenant le sexe à la place, par exemple. »

« Ca serait bien », l'approuve Harry.

« C'en est fini de l'Eglise de Saint Harry ! » déclare Draco d'une voix forte. « Tu as ruiné tous les plans de marketing que j'avais mis au point. Les seules personne que je pourrais convertir au Potterisme maintenant seraient de terribles hédonistes, et je ne suis pas sûr de trouver très esthétique le genre de chapelle qu'ils voudraient construire. »

« De quoi est-ce que tu _parles _? »

« Je raconte n'importe quoi, Harry. » Draco se penche en avant pour l'embrasser. « Je raconte n'importe quoi. Il semblerait que j'aie développé une tendance prononcée à faire ça, dernièrement. »

Harry se met debout, forçant le blond à se lever de sa chaise et à s'asseoir sur le bord de la table. « Non, tu es très intelligent », lui dit-il entre les baisers qu'il dépose le long de sa mâchoire.

Draco l'interrompt pendant une seconde. « Ca n'a rien à voir avec les journaux, tu sais. Ni avec qui est au courant et ce qu'ils pensent de moi. C'est juste toi. Et tant que tu continues à penser la même chose de moi, ça me suffit. »

Harry remet en place une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille et lui sourit. Il hoche la tête. « Ca pourrait ne jamais marcher. Un plan qui se base sur le fait que je continue à être subtil ? Condamné à l'échec. »

Et sur ces mots il tend la main derrière Draco, pousse les journaux et allonge son amant sur la table - et Draco est forcé d'être d'accord avec lui.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END<strong>


End file.
